Le Seigneur des Cachots
by Lunecume
Summary: Entrez dans une fiction délirante écrite à plusieurs sur FFW ! Si vous aviez l'occasion d'intégrer une communauté frappadingue pour vous approprier du présssssieux Ssssseverus, que feriezvous ?
1. Présentation

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Rowling… appartient à Rowling….**

**Résumé** : Un groupe de Seviphiles en folie décide de tout mettre en œuvre pour s'accaparer du Maître des potions, alias le Seigneur des Cachots. Ainsi une petite troupe de Serdaigles va se décider à créer une Communauté des Cachots contres les hypothétiques et viles (lol) serpentardes qui ont plus de chance de trouver grâce aux yeux du Maître.

**Cette fic est en réalité une fic interactive en cours d'élaboration. En tant que telle, c'est un mélange de styles et de couleurs sans doute déséquilibré mais… d'une extrême fraîcheur… C'est le moment où il faut parler de notre modestie légendaire, je crois ;-)  
****Non sérieusement, cette fiction n'a pas d'autre prétention que celle d'être amusante et de présenter plus ou moins quelques régularités dans sa narration. Vous verrez rapidement que c'est la spontanéité qui domine.**

**Les auteurs :** Mara, Dark Angel, MPHDP, Kiki, Mamie-Boubou, Ryannon, Rogers le Lutin et Lunécume.

_Par souci d'équité entre tous, « qui a écrit quoi » n'est pas précisé. (Cela évite aussi de fragmenter la fiction).  
__Il ne va pas sans dire que vous êtes invité(e)s à nous rejoindre si cela vous intéresse sur le forum : http/93675.aceboard.fr/ pour devenir co-auteur.  
__Nous sommes en cruelle pénurie de Serpentards,_

Avant de commencer avec le premier chapitre, « Une réunion top secrète ? », nous vous proposons les fiches des 8 personnages, 7 élèves (5 serdaigles et deux serpentards) et une professeur adjointe.

**1/ La Blonde pas si blonde que ça…**

_Nom_ :bouboutte  
_Prénom_ :marie (Nom de code : Sméagol)  
_Maison_ :serdaigle  
_Age et année à Poudlard_ :16 ans, en 6ème année  
_Situation familiale_ : parents inconnus, élevée à Pré-au-lard par un couple de cyclopes  
_Physique :_blonde, 1m68, yeux bleus ou verts (variables avec la météo, pratique non?), tatouage en étoile sur le front.  
_Caractère :_ studieuse, courageuse, une légère tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.  
_Matière préférée :_ l'astronomie, sûrement du au fait que je vienne de la lune... et les potions mais juste pour pouvoir cvoir ce cher professeur...  
_Matière détestée :_ la métamorphose parce que je n'ai encore jamais réussi à changer ma brosse à dents en malabar à la fraise, seulement à la menthe mais je n'aime pas la menthe.  
_Point fort :_ inspire le respect  
_Point faible : _je peux faire peur aux plus timides  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi:_ malefoy est fou de moi depuis ma troisième année, quand j'ai changé Harry en veracrasse... Comme quoi je m'en sors quand même en métamorphose! (Mais jk rowling a "oublié" de mentionner ce petit détail qui nuirait à la réputation de Potter...)  
Malefoy ne connaît pas mon admiration pour le seigneur des cachots mais il est prêt à tout pour me faire entrer dans son dortoir... situé près des cachots, heureusement!

**2/ La mouche (ou l'abeille ?) qui fait bzzz bzzzz**

_Nom :_ Folledingue (lol ben quoi?)  
_Prénom_ :Tracy (Nom de code : Abeille)  
_Maison_ : Serdaigle  
_Age et année à Poudlard_ :16,6ème année  
_Situation familiale_ :Père inconnu(mais sorcier) et mère sorcière,j'ai un hippogriffe comme animal de compagnie. Famille nombreuse hé oui, 3soeurs et 2frères(les garçons à Durmstrang et soeurs à Beauxbâtons)  
_Physique_ :1m65,yeux bleus et chevelure brune coupée en dégradé ,oreilles terminées en pointes ,teint très pâle(Mi elfe mi sorcière).  
_Caractère :_ Gentille, courageuse, studieuse, très impulsive et aime rire.  
_Matière préférée :_ Les potions, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose.  
_Matière détestée_ : La divination (surtout a cause de la prof)  
_Point fort :_ Loyale  
_Point faible :_ Influençable  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche_ : Luna Lovegood, je suis presque aussi folle qu'elle !

**3/ La réincarnation de Napoléon.**

_Nom :_ Bonaparte  
_Prénom :_ Pauline  
_Maison :_ Serdaigle  
_Age et année à Poudlard :_ 16 ans  
_Situation familliale :_ famille nombreuse  
_Physique :_ plutôt petite (1m65), des cheveux mi-long noirs avec reflets roux, toujours attaché en deux couettes, yeux bleus verts, teint pâle voire cadavérique, de longs doigts et diverses cicatrices aux bras, aux jambes et une au visage pour cause inconnue.  
_Caractère :_ très mesuré dans ses actes, ses passions. Un don inné pour la stratégie et sentir le danger rôdé (ou les arnaques). Très cultivé mais c'est une timide maladive. Jalouse et maniaque.  
_Matière préférée :_ l'histoire de la magie, les potions, l'astronomie, la divination, etc…  
_Matière détestée :_ le vol en balais. (Pour cause de vertige)  
_Point fort :_ elle se ferait tuer pour éviter d'avouer des secrets. Mémoire d'éléphant.  
_Point faible :_ Comme l'a dit un de ses ancêtres : « « La première des vertus est le dévouement à la patrie. » Son dévouement total à sa maison peut la mener très loin. Trop loin, d'ailleurs. A aussi une tendance à tout dramatiser. Adore les objets coupants.  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche :_ Ennemi farouche d'Hermione Granger, alias Miss Je-Sais-Tout.  
Allié : tous ceux qui sont à Serdaigle.

**4/ Le Lutin Serpentard… **

_Nom _: Navaro  
_Prénom_ : Saludian  
_Maison_ : Serpentard  
_Age et année à Poudlard_ : 6eme année  
_Situation familiale_ : Ses parents sont morts, non pas par Voldemort mais par Dumbledore. Saludian ne cherche pas à se venger... Il aime bien Dumbledore et n'a jamais était un partisan de Voldemort.  
_Physique :_ Un peu plus petit que la moyenne. (Et ce n'est pas un lutin)  
_Caractère_ : Calme en toute circonstance... Il pèse toujours le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Et pis ni dieu ni maître…  
_Matière préférée _:La métamorphose(il est presque aussi bon que sa professeur et peut même se transformer en chat! un chat plus petit que Minerva et tout noir. Bien sur, Saludian n'a jamais été répertoriés), la défense contre les forces du mal.  
_Matière détestée :_ prédiction et les potions (plus aucune fille ne le regarde).  
Point fort : le crochetage de serrure, un sang froid exemplaire, une grande capacité pour se cacher partout.  
_Point faible :_ Reste loyal envers ses amis (pour un serpentard c'est une faiblesse)  
Personnage de Rowling que vous competerez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche: Aucun personnellement.

**5/ La Chef, une beuglante sur pattes.**

_Nom_ : Callaway  
_Prénom_ : Ryannon.  
_Maison_ :Serdaigle  
_Age et année à Poudlard :_ 16 ans , sixième année , prefet en chef de Serdaigle (j'exerce ma dictature sur les septièmes années (on dit merci tonton Fredrich d'avoir " conseillé " dumby!), directrice du club de théâtre, et chef de la résistance (enfin, jusqu'à ce que mes agent 000 et 001 en aient marre et font un pouch pour me renverser...)  
Situation familiale : Je suis la petite dernière des callaway, j'ai un frère, Richard (28 ans), deux soeurs, sally (27 ans), l aînée, et Gillian (25 ans), la deuxième. Ma famille se prétend la descendante des Serdaigle, mais on se méfit un peu de nous, parce que la politique familiale est trouble, et on ne sait pas officiellement si on est pour ou contre voldemort...  
_Physique :_ Je suis une petite (1 m 65 quand même) rousse aux yeux vert. férue de mode, on ne me verra pas deux fois avec les mêmes fringues, à part mon uniforme ( c'est le désastre). Je sais pas si ça fait partit du physique, mais en bonne serdaigle, j ai des bouquins soudés sous le bras...  
_Caractère :_ tendance autoritaire, un orgueil de serpentard, une passion dévorante pour les livres, je peux me montrer très très hargneuse s'il le faut. J'ai un sens du commerce hors du commun (pour preuve mon entreprise de passage vers la salle de bain de Sev, est en phase de devenir un FMM, Firme Multi Maison.)  
Matière préférée : Rhzaaaaaaaa la question piège... études des runes...  
Matière détestée : aucune, en bonne serdaigle ... quoique, Hagrid serait un peu plus... compétant que je dirais pas nom... Enfin, tant qu il ne nous fait pas étudier les accromantula, tout va bien !  
Point fort : je suis une encyclopédie sur pattes...il y a aussi lychee (mon chat) que tout le monde adore, donc, c'est un point fort sur le plan social. Il en va de même de vicky, mon lhassa apso... En fait, tout cela a tendance à se transformer en point faible puisque je transporte tout le temps ma ménagerie.  
Point faible : je ne survivrai pas à une trahison de mes amies (agent) ... sans elles, je me mets en arrêt pour dépression, et je me choute au prozac !  
Point faible aussi, mon goût pour les serpents, j'ai un oncle herpologue qui, à chaque fois que je lui demande de renflouer mon stock de venin pour mes potions, a tendance à m'envoyer les serpent qui vont avec... Perso, ça me fait rien, mais mes camarades de dortoir ne disent pas la même chose...  
Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche : allié potentiel malefoy (on a la même vision du monde, sauf que lui le voit à travers le filtre serpentard... Mais on vient du même monde) ; alliée préférée, lunécume. #**C'est un personnage de Rowling, ça ?#**

**6/ La folle qui s'ignore…**

_Nom :_ Happer  
_Prénom_ : Joyce (nom de code : Lunécume)  
_Maison_ : SssssssssSerp... Serdaigle !  
_Age et année à Poudlard :_ 16 ans, 6ième année.  
_Situation familliale : _famille démembrée, ce n'est pas important…  
_Physique : _Yeux bleus, cheveux châtains, coupés au carré. Taille moyenne.  
_Caractère :_ Nerveuse, se jette souvent dans le plat, parfois un peu vaniteuse... Sévy est mon modèle paternel, je ne supporte pas qu'il me préfère cet idiot de Malefoy...  
_Matière préférée :_ Divination, Métamorphose et sortilège.  
_Matière détestée :_ Les potions (Bouhouhouhouhou, j'y arrive pô !), l'histoire de la Magie, le soin au créature magique (ces bêbettes ne m'aiment pas !)  
_Point fort :_ Je suis très enthousiaste !  
_Point faible : _J'ai tendance à trop parler et à me trahir. Pas assez scrupuleuse.  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche :_ Luna Lovegood, aussi tarée que moi.  
Ennemi : Malefoy, pourquoi Sévy s'en occupe ? grrrrrrr !

**7/ La terrible professeur adjointe….**

_Nom_ : Dark  
_Prénom_ : Angelle  
_Maison_ : Serpentard  
_Age_ :**17** **ans**, co-directrice de la maison de Serpentard, **prof de force du mal** (nan, y a pas défense, c'est fait exprès) #**La vache, elle est précoce# **  
_Situation familiale :_ mon neveu par alliance est un lutin nommé Roger... il fait de la ttrrrèèès bonne bière et est à Serpentard, question de fierté familiale...  
_Physique :_ ben... Assorti au caractère… lol qui a vu Madurei dans « Néréis » ?  
_Caractère :_ plutôt... caractérielle lol  
_Matière préférée :_ ben ... Ma matière...  
_Matière détestée :_ Défense contre les forces du mal...  
_Point fort_ : est machiavélique niark niark niark!  
_Point faible_ : Ben... un peu trop...  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche_ : Allié: ce chhheerrrr lucius ennemi: longbottom...

**8/ L'adorable Serpentarde. (Au secours, on a une antithèse !)**

_Nom_ : Heartsheaven  
_Prénom_ : Mara  
_Maison_ : Serpentard  
_Age et année à Poudlard :_ 16 ans, 6 ème année  
_Situation familliale :_ Parents sorciers. Son frère a été transformé en vampire, ce qui fait qu'elle hait les vampires. Est passionnée de littérature mettant en scène des Enchanteurs, ces sorciers mystiques qui tirent leur force des rêves. Se destine à la carrière d'Auror.  
_Physique_ : Cheveux noirs mi-longs, yeux bruns changeant selon son humeur, 1m70 environ, porte un cape noire avec l'intérieur vert avec des reflets argentés. Ne se sépare jamais de son serpent, Soran.  
_Caractère_ : Sorcière plutôt douée qui a inventé deux sortilèges. Parle aussi le Fourchelang. Son patronus prend la forme d'un Dragon, elle est une animaga non déclarée, je me transforme en serpent. Aime le vert. Je peux être extrêmement sympathique pour ceux qui ont réussi à découvrir ma véritable nature. Elle supporte difficilement qu'on lui donne des ordres, étant d'un naturel libre et révolté, mais n'aime pas non plus avoir trop de responsabilités, ce qui l'étouffe.  
Elle éprouve une tendre affection envers les animaux, "moldus" ou magiques, et les Loups-Garous, qu'elle aime beaucoup en raison de leur rejet de la société.  
_Matière préférée :_ Les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
_Matière détestée :_ Aucune  
_Point fort :_ Très loyale et respectueuse, même avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas (sauf Lucius que je ne peux pas supporter). Philosophe et très réfléchie. Elle donne souvent de bons conseils et peut parfois être très modeste. Réservée et sentimentale, son instinct protecteur la pousse à risquer sa vie pour sauver ses amis  
_Point faible_ : Elle peut aussi être très orgueilleuse. Arrogante, quelque peu dissipée dans les cours qu'elle apprécie moins, froide, violente aussi parfois.  
_Personnage de Rowling que vous compterez comme allié, ou ennemi farouche : _Luné! **#Lunécume : Mais je ne suis pas un personnage de Rowling, lol…# **Comme alliée bien sûr! Elle n'a pas le dédain propre aux Serpentards envers les autres maisons!  
Malefoy : Nous sommes en bons termes, sans plus.  
J'avais pensé à une idylle entre mon perso et celui de Roger, s'il n'a pas d'objection...


	2. Chap 1 : Une réunion top secrète ?

**Disclaimer : Rendons à Rowling ce qui appartient à Rowling.**

**Chapitre 1 :** Une réunion top secrète ?

La tour des Serdaigles, haut lieu de Poudlard. Sans hésitation commune, l'on voit tout de suite qu'une majesté indéniable s'échappe de cet amoncellement de pierres millénaires.  
A l'intérieur se trame le plus inconcevable des complots…

Figurez-vous un professeur de potions, directeur de Serpentard, honni par tous et par toutes, excepté par les élèves de sa propre maison. Hé bien ce même homme qui, selon la Conteuse Rowling, n'avait rien pour s'attirer les grâces féminines a quand même trouvé écho, bien malgré lui, dans le cœur de quelques adolescentes prêtes à tout… Oui, car elles sont toutes là pour former la _Communauté des Cachots_…

Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, illuminant la salle commune des Serdaigles. Allongée sur le tapis bleu juste devant Luna Lovegood, peu intéressée par cette affaire, feuilletait le chicaneur en silence.  
Les membres de la troupe étaient disposés de façon circulaire, confortablement vautrés dans des poufs aux couleurs variées. Marie Bouboutte, savoureuse blonde, souriait avec malice en songeant déjà aux délices qui les attendaient. Son tatouage en forme d'étoile, cernant son front, faisait ressortir avec ravissement des yeux dont la couleur variait selon l'humidité. Sur le pouf suivant, Tracy Folledingue, au patronyme bien cruel, croisait les jambes en soupirant, car elle commençait à s'impatienter… Deux petites pointes émergeaient de sa chevelure noire, trahissant ses origines elfiques. La suivante, Pauline Bonaparte, arborait fièrement diverses cicatrices, laissant croire que son nom de famille n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais qu'il venait bien, au contraire, d'une longue lignée de combattants. Ronflant à ses côtés, Joyce Happer fit éclater une bulle de salive et se réveilla soudain :

« - Rumfff ! » Râla-t-elle, encore un cauchemar, « je suis dans un chaudron et Rogue tente de me noyer à coups de spatule sur la tête… »  
Elle se gratta la tête en reniflant tristement.  
« - Le Chef n'est pas encore là ? » Finit-elle par demander.  
« -Non, elle est à la bibliothèque en train de finir son devoir de runes », répondit Pauline. « Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait à 16h30. »  
« -Et il est ? » demanda Joyce.  
« -16h. Bon, en attendant, on va pouvoir discuter. Nous sommes réunir ici pour une réunion spéciale. Au sujet de notre professeur de potions… »  
Toutes les filles présentes se tournèrent vers Pauline, passant du regard rêveur au regard avide. Elle se leva et malgré son mètre 65, elle essayait d'avoir de la prestance. Avec Bonaparte comme nom de famille, on ne pouvait qu'avoir de la prestance (et aussi de la modestie, évidemment….) surtout avec cette taille !  
« -Bon », commença-t-elle en mettant sa main gauche négligemment dans sa veste, pour nos diverses missions, « il faudra prendre des noms de codes. Ils doivent être très personnels et très confidentiels. Vous voulez un exemple ? »  
Elles hochèrent tous du chef tandis que Joyce soupirait. Elle connaissait bien l'histoire de son nom de code.  
« -Mon nom de code est Napoléon. Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui ressemble, tout simplement ! Prestance, carrure, sens du devoir, du dévouement, poétique et, surtout, modeste. De plus, je manie très bien l'épée et je suis très bonne en stratégie. Et pour la petite histoire, je suis née à Ajaccio et je suis de sa descendance. Et oui, madame ! fit-elle à l'adresse de Joyce, je suis son arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière-petite-fille, j'en ai les preuves ! »  
« -J'en doute pas…. »  
« -Allez, si tu es si maligne, présente-toi ! » déclara théâtralement Pauline, vexée.  
« - Gnagnagnagna ! » Fit Joyce en se levant…  
Elle tapa nerveusement du pied tandis que Bonaparte se rasseyait dans toute sa prestance en levant bien haut le front.  
« - Moi je suis une Happer, première et dernière du nom… Et oui, mademoiselle, dit-elle à l'adresse de Pauline, je suis l'arrière-arrière-arrière…. Et caetera… petite-fille de personne et je ne m'en porte que mieux. Je ne dois mon originalité qu'à moi-même. »  
Une poussière dans son nez sembla la gêner et elle sortit un large mouchoir à carreau qui aurait pu servir de nappe. Elle se moucha bruyamment et le rentra dans une poche sur le devant de sa veste.  
« - C'est pour ça qu'elle semble avoir une poitrine potable », chuchota Marie à Tracy.  
Joyce eut un petit rire satisfait et lissa sa veste en prenant la pose.  
« - Donne-nous plutôt ton nom secret au lieu de te la jouer », intervint Pauline.  
« - Tout de suite… Hubert-Valéry, Patrick Stanislas- Duc De Montmorency… C'est discret et on croira que je suis du sexe masculin… »  
« - Ça ne va pas du tout ! » L'interrompit la demi Elfe, je ne retiendrai jamais un nom pareil !  
« - Mais je n'ai pas d'autres propositions ! » Glapit Joyce.  
Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Luna, encore allongée à terre.  
« - T'aurais pas une idée, ma chtite Luna ? »  
Celle-ci releva les yeux d'une air rêveur et la considéra en silence.  
« - Tu es une source d'inspiration pour moi », s'exclama Joyce en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés. « Tu veux bien m'aider ? Hein, dis, dis, dis… »  
« - Tu n'as qu'à prendre Luna », proposa Marie. « Comme ça c'est Lovegood qui trinquera au pire des cas… » Ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.  
« -Mauvaise idée », répliqua Pauline le plus sérieusement du monde, « pour être optimal, il faut ménager nos futurs alliés… »  
« -Et bien Lune alors… » Proposa Tracy.  
Luna se gratta le front et observa son interlocutrice…  
« -Ecumingite aiguë », dit-elle.  
« -Pardon ! » s'étonna Joyce.  
Luna se redressa pour se mettre en tailleur :  
« -Ecumingite aiguë… » Répéta-t-elle, « tu as du traverser un nuage de Sombrals mutés par le Ministère de la Magie et cela t'a réduit le cerveau en compote, ou plutôt en un bouillon d'écume. »  
La figure de Joyce se figea dans un rictus de profonde déconvenue. Et derrière elle, ses trois consoeurs se mirent à clamer :  
« - Lunécume ! »  
Elle avait enfin trouvé son surnom, Joyce se rassit d'un air boudeur.  
Et Marie se leva alors :  
« -Mouais, pas mal trouvé, Lunécume! Mais c'est mon tour maintenant... seulement, ce sera à vous de deviner: quelle est ma plus grande particularité? »  
« - Heu... ta grande gueule? » Hasarda Joyce, toujours vexée par la remarque de Marie sur son décolleté.  
« -Meuuuu non, je suis même pas grande gueule... Trouve autre chose! »  
« -Je sais, ton tatouage! » s'exclama la semi-elfe  
« - Ca aurait pu, mais non, mon nom de code ne me vient pas de là! »  
Une voix rêveuse les interrompit.  
« -Moi je sais... »  
« -Toi, Luna? Essaie toujours... »  
« -Tu es complètement marteau... »  
« -Ha, là tu es sur la bonne voie. En effet, vous n'aurez pas été sans remarquer que mes origines extra-terrestres ont laissé des traces, et je suis la plus grande schizophrène de l'école, et oui pire que toi, Luna... Et à votre avis, qui en est le plus grand spécimen de tous les temps? »  
« -GOLLUM! » répondirent toutes les serdaigles à l'unisson.  
« -Pas exactement, Gollum n'est que la partie aliénée de Sméagol en fait l'individu en tant que tel serait plutôt Sméagol, Gollum n'est que l'identité qu'il s'est forgée pendant sa destruction interne.. ».  
« -Oui, oui, ça suffit », l'interrompit Pauline avec impatience. « Donc si nous avons bien compris, nous te connaîtrons sous le joli nom de Sméagol? »  
« -C'est exactement ça! Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'une alliée à se présenter... » conclut Marie d'un ton mystérieux.

Mais un son caverneux l'interrompit :  
« -Vous êtes pathétiques.. ».  
Toute la troupe se tourna vers le coin sombre d'où provenait la voix. Personne ne sut l'identifier.  
« -C'est plutôt toi qui es pathétique à te cacher dans l'ombre... t'as trop vu de films », s'écria Pauline.  
« -Ouais c'est vrai », surenchérit Joyce  
Un ricanement méprisant leur répondit. Il y eut un temps de silence pesant ou l'on n'entendait plus que le craquement de chips que Luna mâchouillait.  
« -Montre-toi », dit Marie.  
« -t'es sure ? » Lui souffla Joyce  
« -Ben euh... »  
« -Vous êtes pathétiques, répéta la voix, une réunion secrète, en plein milieu de la salle commune... »  
Il y eut un nouveau rire méprisant. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre. Toute de blanc vêtue, l'Ombre s'avança silencieusement puis...  
« - NAN MAIS VOUS ETES CINGLEES MA PAROLE ! PRIMO VOUS COMMENCEZ LA REUNION SANS MOI ! SEGONDO VOUS LA FAITES EN PUBLIC », hurla l'Ombre.  
« - Salut Ryannon », dit paresseusement Luna.  
« - Salut luna » , se radoucit Ryannon, « comment ça va ? Dis, on pourrait se voir tout à l'heure, j ai un problème avec le devoir d'étude des runes, est-ce que tu crois que wingaz peut être associé a tagaz ... »  
Durant cette conversation passionnante, la troupe, qui montrait qu'ils étaient bien des serdaigles, et non des gryffondors, s 'en allait à pas de loup vers une hypothétique sortie. C'était sous-estimé la colère de Ryannon :  
« -MINUTE MESDEMOISELLES, J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS ! ORDRE DE REPLIE DANS MA CHAMBRE ! »

Quelque minute plus tard, une troupe penaude était timidement assise sur l'immense lit de la préfete en chef. Prefete en chef qui était toujours aussi remontée !  
« - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de commencer sans moi ? »  
« -Je sais pas pourquoi, mais y a un air de déjà vu… C'est qu'elle hurle souvent notre chef ! », nota Joyce.  
Un regard noir général la fit taire.  
« -Ben, tu mettais du temps, et puis on en avait marre d'attendre », répondit marie.  
« -Ouille, mauvaise réponse », Marie, fit Pauline.  
« -MARRE D'ATTENDRE ! MARRE D'ATTENDRE ! EST-CE QUE CELA JUSTIFIE LE FAIT DE FAIRE LA REUNION EN PUBLIC - devant lovegood en plus, la fille d un éditeur - NAN MAIS VOUS ETES VRAIMENT INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE DE LA DEFINITION DE TOP SECRET ! »  
« - elle est remontée là ! » Remarqua Pauline.  
« -Trop pour que ce soit seulement son coté Serpantard qui refasse surface ...c'est pas naturel ! » renrichit Marie  
« -solution d'urgence viiiiiiiiiiiiite » s'excita Joyce...

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut une Ryannon, passablement calmée par l'absorption de dose quotidienne de caféine et de nicotine, qui leur parlait de manière civilisée.  
« -Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous les filles ? »  
« -Sachant que t'aurais personne à engueuler, tu t'ennuierais », fit Joyce...  
« - Qu'en est-il du co-financement avec Mr Lovegood? » dit Marie.  
« -J'ai arrangé ça avec Luna tout à l'heure, » dit Pauline.  
« -Bon reste plus à espérer que luna ne vende pas la mèche... »  
« -Mais moi, moi personne ne sait que je suis une Animagus non déclarée depuis l'année dernière, à part vous les filles... » S'exclama Tracy Folledingue qui avait jusque-là avait écouté calmement. « Donc », reprit-elle, « puisque personne ne sait que je me transforme en abeille, mon nom de code sera "Abeille".Cela vous va-t-il? Rya? »  
« -Très bien, puisque tu le dis », lança Ryannon.  
« -Bien je vais me coucher alors, je suis morte d'épuisement », déclara Tracy, « bonne nuit! »  
Joyce bondit d'un coup sur ses deux pattes et agita frénétiquement les bras :  
Elle de bonnes idées cette petite ! Allez, dormons : on commence avec potion demain !


	3. Chap 2 : Une colle à tout prix !

**Disclaimer** : cette fic commune est une injure au…. heu, se base sur le monde de Rowling…

* * *

Le chapitre 2 : enfin le premier cours de potions va commencer, nyarf nyarf !

**Chapitre 2 : Une colle à tout prix !**

Les hiboux venaient de remplir la grande salle. Marie envoya un sourire entendu à Luna lovegood : elle venait de recevoir le chicaneur. Elle passa le magazine à Pauline qui, toussotant avec prestance, réajusta son chapeau napoléonien, se leva, et se plaça au milieu de la grande salle pour lire l'article, profitant de l'absence des professeurs qui avaient déjà fini de manger (seuls quelques retardataires traînaient encore à table) :

"Oyé Oyé !  
Tout a commencé le jour où la Maison Serdaigle a lancé un défi à la Maison Serpentard. L'enjeu : Le Seigneur des Cachots, plus connu sous le patronyme de Severus Rogue, alias le Maître des potions.  
Cette guerre, car c'est vraiment d'une guerre dont il s'agit! Hé oui ! A l'heure où je vous parle, certains Serpentards sournois ont déjà soutiré des fonds à Lucius Malefoy tandis que nous, pauvres Serdaigles, nous nous contentons des revenus du Chicaneur.  
Le combat va débuter incessamment sous peu... La Maison Serdaigle invite les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles à se joindre à elle... "

Et une voix stridente venant des de la table des Serdaigles s'éleva :

« -QUOI! QUEL EST L'AUTEUR DE CE TISSU DE MENSONGE ! »  
« -C'est qui cette folle qui hurle ? » demanda Ron Weasley, l'un des retardataires.  
Et Hermione Granger de répondre, stoïquement :

« - Ryannon Callaway. »  
« - qui ? »  
« - la préfete en chef », soupira la Gryffondor, « tu sais, la folle qui préside la réunion des préfets... »  
« - Chut ! » souffla Harry, j'écoute.

« -Entre nous », riposta le rouquin, « vu comme elle hurle, y a pas besoin de baisser le ton ! »  
Et Ryannon poursuivit alors ses terribles imprécations, véritablement hors d'elle :

« - ET LES FONDS QUE MA FAMILLE ENVOI! C EST RIEN PEUT ETRE ! LE CHICANNEUR ! N IMPORTE QUOI ! EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ L'ETAT DE LA TRESORERIE ! 95 VIENS DE MA POCHE ! »  
Lunécume s'empara alors d'elle la bâillonnant :

« -scusez-nous, c'est pas grave, le surmenage. Héhéhéhéhé, oui », ajouta-t-elle devant le regard malicieux de Dumbledore, « oui Mr le directeur, on retourne a la salle commune… »  
« - le surmenage », s'exclama Ron. « Le jour de la rentrée! »  
Et Hermione se laissa aller à un soupir des plus désespérés :

« - Pff, les serdaigles sont plus ce qu ils étaient ! »

Saludian, assis à la table commune des serpentards, regardait, ou plutôt écoutait la scène...  
Quelle était ce gag géant? Pourquoi le père de Malefoy (que Saludian méprisait) aurait donné de l'argent aux filles de serpentards pour une « expédition » de ce genre?  
Et surtout, quand est-ce que tout cela allait commencer ? Ils seraient en retenu ce soir chez le maître des potions s'ils traînaient encore à table : le cours de Potions allaient commencer.

Et il n'avait pas envie que des filles de tout horizon complètement excitées débarquent...  
« Et pourquoi pas? » Se surprit-il à penser.

* * *

Le cours de potion démarra enfin : ténébreux, magistral, impérial, majestueux…. (Soupir…)

Mais Ryannon, assise aux côtés de Lunécume, était prise dans une sombre réflexion :

« - Question », fit-elle inopinément.  
« - moui », répondit distraitement lunécume  
« - C'est quoi cette _réunion_, depuis quand on a le professeur DARK et le professeur dumbledore qui squattent les cachots durant le cours de potion ? »

Ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi Minerva MacGonagall avec eux. Ils parlaient à voix basse au nouveau professeur. Peut-être le directeur voulait-il s'assurer par lui-même que la cohabitation entre Dark Angelle et Severus Rogue se passe pour le mieux, au moins en ce premier jour d'école.

Mais Luné n'aurait jamais pu tirer de telles conclusions en si peu de temps et elle répondit platement :

« -J en sais rien ... »  
« -Question numéro deux » ... enchaîna alors Ryannon.  
« -Vas-y je t'écoute », dit-elle en ajoutant les 3 grammes foie de souris dans son chaudron.  
« -Depuis quand les serdaigles ont cours commun de potion avec les serpantards ? »  
« -Depuis que Dumbledore et DARK squattent dans les cachots pendant les cours... »

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d accord... »  
« - mouais ... »  
Un silence pesant régna quelque minute entre les deux amies. Mécaniquement, elle ajoutèrent les ingrédients a la potion. Un troupeau d'anges passait, que Ryannon, innocemment, chassa :  
« -Elle a de la chance cette nouvelle prof quand même, d'être l'assistante de Rogue, hein ! »  
« -Mouais », fit luné ...  
« -Tu sais quoi ? »

« -Nan ? »  
« - Tu me fais penser à une carpe... »

« - Le poisson ? »

« -Ouais, mais en plus loquace. »  
« -Ah bon ... »  
Et le silence s'installa a nouveau, interrompu par le sifflement inopiné de la potion de Malefoy, trop occupé à dévorer marie du regard...

Marie regarda au plafond. Une petite araignée était entrain de se délecter d'un moustique fraîchement capturé. Marie aimait bien les araignées, elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à aimer ce que tout le monde détestait... Severus Rogue, par exemple. Son regard parcouru la pièce pour se fixer sur son professeur tant adoré, il était tellement...séduisant, viril!  
Elle en était là de ses rêveries quand elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Agacée, elle se tourna vers Drago Malefoy assis à côté d'elle, l'air perdu dans ses contemplations.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Drago? »  
« - Moi? Ho, rien, Bouboutte, je te regardais seulement... Heu, tu sais que le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard est programmé pour bientôt? Ca te dirait d'y aller avec nous? »  
« - Désolée, j'ai promis à mes amies de Serdaigle d'y aller avec elles. »  
« - Ces ? Pfff, tu perds ton temps, ce sont de parfaites abruties! »  
« -QUOI? Répète un peu ça, si tu l'oses! »  
« - MADEMOISELLE BOUBOUTTE! C'EST MON COURS QUI VOUS MET DANS CET ETAT? »  
Marie sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de son professeur de potions, cette voix tant aimée.

« - Heu... Pardon monsieur, mais c'est Malefoy qui... »

«- SUFFIT! CE SOIR, 19HEURES, DANS MON BUREAU! NOUS DISCUTERONS DE VOTRE CAS! »

Dark Angelle regarda à la dérobée son cher collègue donner une heure de retenue à la petite serdaigle... elle soupira instantanément... En effet, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour une soirée en privé avec cet abruti sexy?

Soudain elle sentit des grattouillements sur sa cheville... pensant à une sale bestiole de Dumbledore, elle donna libre cours à sa fureur en envoyant un coup de pied magistral sous la table...  
A la surprise générale, l'on vit une FVNI (Forme Verte Non Identifiée) valser en hurlant de douleur à travers la salle...  
« - et mmmmm... » Pensa-t-elle, se rendant compte que son neveu navarro voulait l'avertir de quelque chose...

« - professeur Dark! Mais voyons, c'était un élève! De votre maison qui plus est! (Mais pourquoi se lève-t-il en plein cours d'ailleurs ?)»  
« - Vraiment? Vous m'en voyez navvrrrééééeee Minerva ! »

Puis, sous le regard amusé de dumby elle quitta la salle du cachot en se demandant ce que son neveu avait à lui dire... ça avait intérêt à être intéressant!

« - Tu as vu ça ? » chuchota Luné à l'oreille de Ryannon, « ce nain ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Pourquoi sort-il en plein cours avec la nouvelle prof ? »

Mais Ryannon n'eut pas le loisir de répondre : Dumbledore et Macgonagall décidèrent de s'en aller. Le directeur murmura quelque chose à l'intention de Rogue qui répondit en grondant doucement :

« - Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mordre les petites stagiaires, Albus ! Vous pouvez partir tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon… »

Et ils sortirent au moment même où Dark revenait en compagnie de Saludian qui retourna s'assoire.

Au deuxième rang, Tracy regardait rêveusement son professeur, ses mains, qu'elles étaient belles. Elle continua à le regarder jusqu'a que sa voisine lui donne un coup de coude.

« -Il est beau hein? » s'exclama Lunécume.  
« -Ho oui, c'est vraiment le bonheur d'être dans son cours », fit rêveusement Tracy.  
« -Sais-tu qui tu me rappelles quand je te regarde? » questionna alors Luné.  
« -Non qui? »  
« -Luna Loovegod! »  
« -Et pourquoi? »  
« -Tu as le même regard rêveur qu'elle! »

Marie jubilait: la soirée avec Severus Rogue rien que pour elle! Elle en arriva même à oublier les méchancetés qu'avaient dites Drago sur ses amies! Elle se retourna vers elles et vit Lunécume, Ryannon et l'abeille qui tantôt la regardaient jalousement, tantôt salivaient devant les si belles mains de Severus Rogue... Elle n'avait rien en commun avec ces jeunes filles, mis à part leur amour commun, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle les adorait! Elle se mit à espérer qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles réussirait à se faire convoquer ce soir également, histoire de pouvoir élaborer un plan d'attaque...

Tracy continuait à regarder son professeur, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, qu'il s'énervait. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits pour savoir après qui il en avait…  
« -...Miss Folledingue! »

« C'est moi ça ! Glups ! Olala il me parle, calme toi caaaalme toi !» s'excita Tracy.

« -Pro...fesseur? Vous disiez? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix calme, mais ravie qu'il lui parle.

« -Je disais, que puisque apparemment cela vous plait de me regarder, vous viendrez me regarder ce soir en retenue! A 19.00 dans les cachots. Vous serez donc en retenue avec Miss Bouboutte. »

« -Très bien Professeur », s'exclama Tracy qui cette fois avais un sourire éclatant (enfin pas tant que ça...)

Il lui lança un regard noir, puis repris son cours. Tracy regarda Marie .Elle lui lançait un regard plein de malice, ce soir promettais beaucoup de chose!

Tracy était en retenue! En voilà une bonne nouvelle... Marie fit un clin d'oeil complice à son amie. Cette soirée promettait bien des surprises! **(Voyez comment deux grands esprits se rencontrent !)**

« - nan, mais c est pas vrai, luné, matte-moi ça, elles vont toutes être en retenue ! » s'indigna Ryannon  
« - et nous non, c'est dégueulasse. »  
« - et la réunion, elles en font quoi, on devait se voir ce soir. »  
« -pas grave, attends, je vais arranger ça ! »  
Joyce sortit sa baguette et la pointa dangereusement vers sa voisine ...  
« -euh ...luné, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me fait peur...tout doux...gentille luné ... gloupss »

Alors que Luné avait l'intention de transformer sa voisine en gentil petit chien à trois têtes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des cachots. Rogue s'était à peine arrêter de parler que déjà la porte s'ouvrait en grand sur…  
« -Pauline ? » fit Ryannon. « Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Luné, baisse ta baguette, calme-toi. »

« -Que me vaut votre visite, Bonaparte ? » demanda froidement Rogue, très énervé.  
« -Excusez-moi de mon retard, monsieur, j'ai eu un problème avec mon épée », claironna Pauline, tout sourire. « Elle avait pris l'eau et commençait à rouiller. »  
Les Serpentards ricanèrent de mépris tandis que Ryannon et Lunécume soupirèrent.  
« -On arrivera donc jamais à lui enlever son épée », murmura Luné.  
« -Combien de fois lui a-t-on dit que c'était dangereux, une épée ? » répliqua Rya, exaspérée.  
« -Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire, Bonaparte ? »  
« -Bah, étant donné que vous n'avez pas de preuve tangible et que je n'avais pas de témoin, non. Par contre, vous pouvez vous appuyer sur mon honnêteté. »  
« -Je vais plutôt m'appuyer sur vos capacités à récurer les fonds de chaudrons, Bonaparte ! » maugréa Rogue. « Vous aurez donc une retenue. Ce soir, 19h dans mon bureau. Allez vous assoire avant de dire encore une ânerie. »  
« -Merci, monsieur ! » clama Pauline en s'assoyant à côté de Ryannon. « Je crains, ma chère Luné, que je ne puis honorer ton invitation à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose. Ce soir, je suis de sortie. »  
« -Tu n'aurais pas pu dire que c'était de notre faute que tu étais en retard ? » tempêta Lunécume, de mauvaise humeur.  
« -On peut toujours rattraper les erreurs de Pauline », fit Ryannon, apaisante. « Profitons de cette splendide vue avant que la cloche sonne. Mais dis-moi, Pauline, tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un a fait exprès de mettre ton épée sous le lavabo de la salle de bain ? Surtout celui qui fuit. »

« -Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher… Combien de fois je vous ai dit que rien ne pourra me séparer de mon épée ? Vous vous battez contre quelqu'un de plus fort que vous sur ce point-là. »  
« -Si tu le dis… Ca n'empêche qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour avoir une retenue », déclara Lunécume en jetant un regard avide sur son professeur.

Et d'un coup elle sursauta et se frotta les mains :

« - Bon, comme dit ma grande soeur, il vaut mieux mourir que guérir... »  
« - Tu veux dire prévenir que... » avait commencé Ryannon mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Joyce fit exploser leurs deux chaudrons dans une nuée de potions, de cendres et de flammes. Des hurlements retentirent de partout, les élèves se bousculèrent. Pauline, prétextant une peur panique, en profita pour se vautrer dans le tant convoité abdomen de Severus Rogue qui tomba à la renverse, bientôt recouvert par Marie et Tracy qui voulaient soi-disant l'aider à se relever.

Tandis que Rya se débarbouillait la figure, Luné était persuadée d'avoir enfin son aller direct pour la plus longue retenue de sa vie, mais la professeur adjointe la regarda avec des yeux flamboyants... Joyce déglutit.

Marie suffoqua. D'accord, avoir une retenue, c'était bien, mais faire exploser la classe… Lorsqu'elle avait vu son maître les quatre fers en l'air, elle avait couru vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle avait été aussi tôt arrêtée par deux yeux noirs qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Ho ho, monsieur a son amour propre...

Elle se redressa donc avec dignité, et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne parlait, le silence était pesant, le seul mouvement qui régnait dans la classe provenait alors des volutes de poussière qui tournoyaient dans l'air nauséabond. Lunécume et Ryannon semblèrent alors très mal-à-l'aise, tous les yeux braqués sur elles. Marie déglutit, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Tracy, qui la regarda elle aussi. Si ces deux là s'en sortaient vivantes, elles squatteraient sûrement le bureau tous les soirs pendant 50 ans...

« -Y'en a qui font pas les choses à moitié », déclara une voix à côté de Marie.  
Elle se retourna vers Pauline qui époussetait tranquillement sa robe de sorcière.  
« -Je ne te le fais pas dire », répliqua Marie. « Je me demande ce que va faire Rogue... »  
« -Oh ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, il manque plus que les pop cornes, un bon fauteuil et là, ce serait mieux qu'au cinéma ! J'adore les scènes de lutte psychologique... »

« -MISS HAPPER ! » Gueula Rogue comme un taureau enragé, « vous dépassez les BORNES des LIMITES ! »

Rya se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir été associée à la terrible erreur que venait de commettre son bras droit... Mais Joyce croyait sincèrement qu'elle avait bien fait.  
« - Cette fois... » Gronda Rogue encore plus fort, « la punition sera à la hauteur du crime ! »  
"Oui" songeait Luné, "dis-le ! Une retenue à VIE !"  
« - CE SERA... »  
"Oui ! Oui ! Oui !"  
« - LE RENVOI ! »

« - QUOI ! » Hurla Joyce, « qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »  
« - Je vais discuter immédiatement avec votre directeur de maison, et je puis vous assurer que vous ne repasserez JAMAIS les murs de Poudlard ! »

« - Ma soeur va me tuer ! »

« - M'EN FOUS ! »  
Et sur ce, le maître des potions sortit en furie de sa salle de cours, prêt à mettre sa menace en exécution...


	4. Chap 3 : Abus de pouvoir

**Disclaimer** : Nous nous basons sur l'univers de Harry Potter, où réside le grande, le seul, l'unique Severus Rogue, et qui appartient à Rowling.

**Reviews :**

**Angie Black** : MERCIIIIIII ! Tu es notre première lectrice, lol, tu reçois le prix d'endurance ! (Il le faut pour nous lire) Kissss

**Ayla** : Oui ! Vive Severus Snape ! Il appartient à toutes les femmes qui l'aiment ! L'amour donne tous les droits, bwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Pas de problème, on te préviendra pour cette publication. Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Abus de pouvoir.**

« -ah ben bravo, fit stoïquement Ryannon tandis qu elles se rendaient vers leur salle commune.

« - le...le .. le renvoi », bégaya Joyce je peux pas être renvoyée, ils ont pas le droit.

« - dans la technique si, continua Ryannon en époussetant ses vêtements, et c est rien à coté de ce que je vais te faire si je me rend compte que les taches sur mon chemisier à 80 gallions ne parte pas au lavage. »

« - Ryannon ! » s'indigna marie.

« - quoi! J'adore ce chemisier ! »

« - y a pas moyen de faire quelque chose ? » s'enquit Tracy en s'asseyant sur un sofa

« - le renvoi », répéta Joyce.

« - On avait compris chérie, le renvoi ... »s'énerva Ryannon.

« -Tant de patience et de compassion, ça fait peur », dit Pauline.

« - Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de haut placé », réfléchit Marie, « qui pourrait empêcher ça ! Bien sur on serait à Serpantard, on demanderait au père Malefoy, il est au conseil d'administration. »

« - Oui, mais ça m étonnerait qu'il nous aide... ou il faudrait le payer très cher, en espérant que le pot de vin ne laisse pas de trace… » dit Tracy . « OU est partie ryannon ? »

« - changer son chemisier » répondit marie.

« -elle est pas possible ...bon, on va a la bibliothèque chercher s'il n y a pas un moyen de faire quelque chose... »

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent à huit heure Melle PINCE allait hurler. Sa très précieuse bibliothèque ressemblait à la chambre de la préfète en chef de Poudlard. Un souk pas possible. Des dizaines de livres étaient étalés dans tous les coins. Des pages volantes, des notes, des papiers, des gâteaux... Il y en avait partout. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, quatre jeunes filles désespérées barbotaient, dont l'une atteinte de crise de tremblement.

« -et bien, c'est pas vraiment brillant ... Vous avez vu l'état de la bibliothèque. Les filles, quand même, vous avez pas passé la nuit ici! »

« -Tiens, t'es revenue Ryannon », fit acidement pauline. « Ton chemisier a survécu ? »

« - oui, jubila la préfete, j ai appelé ma tante Brijet en urgence, elle a toujours des bonnes combines, et comme l'état de mon chemisier était désespéré ... »

« -**MAIS ON S EN FOUT TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE SEMBLANT DE T'INTERESSER AU PROBLEME DE TA COPINE ? » **

« -_JE M'INTERESSE_! » s'indigna la doublement intéressée, « mais si mon chemisier avait été foutu, c'était le drame ... »

« -**_ET L'AVENIR DE TON AMIE, CE QUI LUI ARRIVE C'EST PAS UN DRAME CA AUSSI ? »_**

« - calme-toi, Tracy. Il faut continuer à chercher », dit philosophiquement Pauline. « Ryannon va nous aider. »

« -MAIS IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN A FAIRE » éclata Joyce. « ON A CHERCHE DANS DES DIZAINES ET DES DIZAINES DE BOUQUIN TOUTE L'APRES MIDI ET MEME TOUTE LA NUIT ! JE SUIS FOUTUE ! »

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

« - C'est ça de ne pas avoir pris de l'avance pour ses devoirs », ironisa Ryannon.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes ? » dit Marie.

« - Ben... Vous faites pas le devoir pour Macgonagall » ?

« -_Le, le devoir _? **ON S'INQUIETE POUR LE RENVOI DE LUNE, FIGURE-TOI ! C'EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE LE DEVOIR **! »

« -Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour ça ? J'ai appelé mon oncle Fredrich, mon tuteur. Il est au conseil d'administration, et a convaincu malefoy - _enfin convaincu, il l' a fait chanter à propos d'une obscure cargaison illicite que malefoy attendait _- de soutenir avec lui la réintégration de luné...Tu n'as été renvoyée qu'une demi-heure en fait… »

« -_Et tu as fait tout ça _**_quand_** ? » fit Pauline d'un ton pas très orthodoxe.

« - Ben, dans l'heure qui a suivi... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j ai eu des problèmes avec mon chemisier, les taches ont eu le temps de s'incruster alors... »

« -_TU NOUS AS LAISSEES PATOGER PENDANT TOUTE LA NUIT ALORS QUE TU AS REGLE CA EN DE COUP DE CUILLERES A POT _! »

« -Je ... Je vous avais pas dit que ... Ah, oui ! C'est possible, parce que j'ai rencontré Edward Miller, un septième année de gryffondor, alors j'ai "oublié " de revenir de la salle commune. »

« - Et après, tu aurais pas pu venir », s'étonna tracy.

« - Ben... Non, on vient de se quitter, répondit innocemment Ryannon en essayant de remettre ses vêtements en place ? « on a... »

« -JE VEUX MEME PAS SAVOIR ! » (**Nom di diou ! Une Severette qui trahit son maître **!)

« - C'est dans ces moments là que l'on apprécie le fait d'être issue d'une famille influente comme la mienne ou celle de Ryannon », conclut Pauline.

« - Le principal, c'est que luné est sauvée », se réjouit Marie, « n est-ce pas Luné ? Luné ? »  
Toutes se retournèrent sur une Joyce livide.

« - Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Tracy.

« - Je ...je ...j'ai ...oublié... »

« -Quoi », l'encouragea Ryannon.

« -J'ai ...j'ai ... pas fait mon devoir de métamorphose. »  
Ryannon haussa les sourcils.

« -Là, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. »

Pendant que Joyce se désespérait sur son devoir de métamorphose, Marie se prit à rêvasser au sujet de ce cher Severus Rogue qui leur avait causé tant de soucis. Tout de même, quel homme celui-là! Elle avait hâte d'être à leur rete...

« - LA RETENUE! » hurla Marie en sautant de sa chaise.

« - Quoi, quoi? »

Toutes les têtes hébétées de ses copines se tournèrent vers elle, apparemment furieuses d'avoir été surprises dans leurs rêveries.

« - HA, NAAANNNNNN! » hurla Tracy. « Là, Marie, on est mortes! »

Marie se laissa choir sur sa chaise, remarquant à peine la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait bruyamment.

« - Oh, oh, les filles, on dirait que vous vous êtes fourrées dans un sale pétrin... » chuchota Ryannon en regardant le professeur traverser la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et sa cape flottant derrière lui.

« -Je peux creuser ma tombe là », gémit Joyce.

« -Surtout qu'il était furax que ma famille soit intervenue pour te repêcher... Je sens que moi aussi je vais trinquer », remarqua Ryannon.

« -Ordre de replis », ordonna Pauline.

« - PAR OU ? » S'angoissa marie.

« - Par là les filles », fit une voix.

« -POTTER ! »

« -Chutt tracy ! Vite, venez, y a une planque là... »

« - Je refuse de me faire aider par potter ! » S'exclama pauline.

Le regard de Joyce passait nerveusement du professeur rogue qui semblait les chercher, à Potter à coté d'elles, dissimulé avec ses amis sous une plaque du plancher... (Mais quelle nouvelle chambre secrète sont-ils en train de chercher ?)

« -Il ne nous a pas encore vues », dit-elle.

« -Alors dépêchez-vous », fit Ron.

Joyce regarda une nouvelle fois en direction du professeur Rogue et vit qu il parlait à Saladian, un serpentard , qui pointait du doigt leur direction.

« -TROP TARD ON EST REPERE ! »

Et Potter referma sa cachette sans attendre davantage.

« - Ce mec est mort, enragea Ryannon en songeant à Saladian, je le trouve et je le massacre... »

« -Mademoiselle Callaway, on menace son professeur ? » gronda Rogue.

« - Mais, non, c'est pas vous, idiot », râla Mamie, « c'est l'autre abruti que... »

Dans la force du désespoir, Tracy bâillonna son amie ...

« -Héhéhéhéhé, elle a pas bu son café ce matin ... Comment allez-vous professeur? »

Tracy regardait son professeur, qui se trouvait à _un mètre_ d'elle ...et ... pas pendant un cours!

« -TrAcy Folledingue, n'est-ce pas? » lança Rogue.

« -Hum, Tracy Folledingue, à prononcer Tressy Professeur. Hé oui, c'est moi...Un problème? »

« -Hé bien oui, Miss ! Il y a un problème, et même un gros problème! »Tonna Rogue.

« -Héhéhéhéhé », fit Tracy qui était très malaise, mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son professeur des yeux.

« -Que deviez-vous faire ce soir? »questionna Rogue.

« -Mmhmmffffmffff », essayait de dire Marie bâillonnée.

« -Nous... nous devions faire notre retenue... dans vos cachots », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« -Exactement... Or j'ai passé la soirée _seul_ », susurra-t-il.

« Bon sang » pensa Tracy dans un tourbillon de désir, « s'il continue comme ça je me jette dessus ! »

« -Mfffmmmfffff », tenta encore une fois Marie.

« -Très bien, Marie, je te l'enleve. Mais plus de grossièretés ! »

Tracy lui retira le bandeau. Marie prit une grande inspiration et ...

« -...BonJOUR PROFESSEUR ROGUE! »  
Grand sourire béat : « il m'a manqué ce beau garçon! »

« - Hum... Une journée qui a très mal commencé par votre faute, miss bouboutte! »

« - Mais, heu, c'est-à-dire que... On étudiait! »

« -Vous aviez le reste de la soirée pour ça! »

A côté d'elles, Joyce et Ryannon fondaient de soulagement : Rogue étaient si furieux après les deux collées qu'il les avait oubliées...

« -Oui, mais... on étudiait...des potions! » continua Mamie,« On tentait d'expliquer le phénomène d'explosion qui a eu lieu dans votre classe hier et, tellement absorbées par nos recherches, nous avons laissé filer l'heure... Nous avons d'ailleurs passé la nuit ici! »

« - Faire taire ce sourire ridicule, toutes les deux, vous ne convainquez personne! Vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir été présentes, hier soir... » #Sourire diabolique!#


	5. Chap 4 : Presse à scandales

Kikoooo ! Un chapitre un peu **spécial** puisque vous allez devoir venir sur notre communauté pour le lire.

Je m'explique : lorsque nous avons crée cette fanfic, nous ne pensions pas la publier à la base, et l'une de nos auteurs y a inséré des images qui sont indispensables à la bonne marche de l'effet comique.  
Ce cas reste bien sûr exceptionnel. (Nous avons crée une petite communauté msn rien que pour ce chapitre, lol)

Le lien se trouve (ou se trouvera, cela dépent du temps que ce site prendra pour le mettre) dans ma bio.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de revenir ici pour la review. ;-) (Tentative de corruption, lol, ce n'est pas demain que je ferai dans le commerce…)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ayla Romynette : Il est vrai qu'une vraie Sévypyhile ne devrait pas oublier son heure de retenue avec l'objet de tous ses désirs… Voilà seulement, nous sommes malchanceuses. Et l'aura de Snape est si déroutante que la notion du temps nous échappe. Hum, tu crois que l'obsédée du chemisier est l'une de tes connaissances ? lol Kissss

Angie Black : Héhéhéhé ! Ça risquerait de finir en…. Non, Luné, y a des enfants qui lisent ! (LOL) Gros bisous !

La Folleuh : Tu vas bientôt le savoir ;-) Kissss


	6. Chap 5 : Après l'effort, le réconfort

**Kikooo ! En cours de correction de ce chapitre, je me suis aperçue que fanfiction acceptait à nouveau les tirets pour les dialogues ! Un grand jour ! J'ai donc subitement arrêté de mettre des guillemets au milieu. **

**Reviews :**

**Ayla : « **Nom di diou » est une expression du midi aussi, les chtits vieux de chez moi la ressortent à tout vent. Il y a aussi l'indémodable : Fandélou ! lol. Kissss

**La folleuh** : Rien de mieux que des preuves matérielles. Héhéhé ! Gros bisousssss

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Après l'effort, le réconfort !**

Après une dernière dispute dans l'escalier, les filles se séparèrent. En effet, en tant que préfète en chef, Ryannon avait sa propre chambre. Privilège de la noblesse comme elle aimait le dire pour faire enrager Pauline qui oubliait quelques fois que son ancêtre était empereur. Elle ouvrit la porte à double battant de sa chambre (l'ancienne chambre de Rowena serdaigle) et entra à tâtons... Sa fatigue - ou sa feignantise- l'empêchait d'invoquer une source lumineuse. Soudain, une boule de poils, de pas plus de 25 cm de hauteur, (autant dire un monstre) lui sauta dessus.  
« -Vickyyyyyyyy, t'es chiante ! »  
Elle bascula, se cogna contre la colonne qui ornait le coin de son antichambre. Le choc fut heureusement amorti ("faut que je songe a mon régime" ) par ses fesses. Légèrement inquiète, ("mais j ai pas peur , hein !") elle se résigna a invoquer une flamme ("bleue , qu'est ce que ça illumine le bleu... n'importe quoi ! " ). Elle avança prudemment, elle remarqua le dallage en marbre. ( " comme quoi ,y en a qui ont du goût dans ce bahut en forme de château fort"). Il descendait légèrement en un escalier doux. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de marches (en fait 25 minutes) elle atteint enfin une porte aux motifs entrelacés. On voyait sur la porte, un immense corbeau les ailes déployés. Les poignets des portes ressemblaient a deux...  
« - Des serpents ? Au bout d un passage secret partant de la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle... Qu'est que c'est que ce... »  
Elle poussa sur la poignet, mais rien ne se passa. Elle tira, poussa, se jeta dans la porte, rien ne se fit.  
« - SALETE DE B DE PORTE DE M. »  
Désespérée, elle s'appuya contre la porte, une main sur le corbeau, l'autre sur la poignée en serpent quand...  
« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaouche... Deuxième fois de la journée. HEIN ? C EST QUOI CA ? »  
Elle était dans une charmante petite chambre, on aurait dit... une cachette pour amoureux. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait le chassie d un tableau, elle le poussa prudemment et vu qu il ouvrait sur :  
« -une salle de bain ? Attendez, c'est quoi cette déco ? Le vert, ça va absolument pas dans une salle de bain, c'est trop kitch... et c'est quoi ces petits serpents partout ? »  
Des bruits de pas... On approchait, elle remonta vite dans sa cachette, referma le tableau. Juste à temps, la personne était entrée. Curieuse de savoir qui avait de si mauvais goût en matière de déco de salle de bain, elle lança un sort de révélation sur le tableau... Elle eut le choc de sa vie. Là, devant elle, dans son bain, se tenait :  
« - sevvvvvvvvv ! »  
Quand après un bon quart d'heure, elle retrouva l'usage de sa raison, elle put former quelques pensées cohérentes. "J'ai trouvé... un passage qui mène DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN DU PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »  
Après avoir répandu des hectolitres de bave, et que son professeur fut sorti de sa salle de bain, elle remonta lentement jusqu'a sa chambre. Rêveuse, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Son esprit capitaliste prit rapidement le dessus: vu le nombre de seviphiles dans ce château, si elle se décidait à commercialiser l'entrée de ce passage, elle devrait se faire des centaines et des centaines de galions. En attendant, elle se jura de garder ça pour elle, lança une bonne douzaine de sort de verrouillage sur la colonne, y comprit les sorts les plus sombres... Ou ça avait été une EXCELLENTE fin de journée...  
elle sombra rapidement dans de doux rêve, remerciant infiniment sa chienne vicky, d'être si enthousiaste.

Tracy se tournait et retournait dans son lit, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle soupira et se leva, chaussa ses bottines et partit faire un tour.  
Il faisait frais dans le château et Tracy regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris de peignoir, elle était juste en robe de nuit blanche. Abeille déambulait dans les couloirs, et son inconscient la conduisit jusqu'aux cachots. Elle entendit alors un craquement derrière elle et prit la fuite. Tracy coura un bon mètre et percuta quelqu'un, ils tombèrent tous deux a la renverse. Tracy était sonnée maisencore assez consciente pour se rendre compte qu'elle était sur quelqu'un. Elle se mit sur ses coudes pour voir à qui elle avait affaire et croisa un intense regard noir.  
« Ho...mon...dieu ! » Ses pensées défilaient à la vitesse grand V. « La personne sur qui je suis tombée, c'est Sev'! Je suis sur LUI; Il est sous moi... Je suis DESSUS. Ho Merlin ! Calme-toi Tracy ! voilaaaa ! »  
« -Vous allez bien Sev… Pr.Rogue ? » se rattrapa-t-elle.  
« -J'irais mieux si vous descendiez de moi, Miss Folledingue. »  
« -Mais alors là, c'est moi qui ne serais plus bien », susurra-t-elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que je dis là? » cria-t-elle en son fort intérieur.  
« -Miss, je vous ordonne de descendre », trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-C'est vous qui m'avez percutée ! Fit Tracy en faisant semblant d'être fâchée.

Je...Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? C'est VOUS qui m'avez fait tomber. Alors maintenant RELEVEZ-VOUS!  
-Très bien très bien, fit Tracy en se relevant.  
-Bien maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs la nuit.  
- Je n'avais pas sommeil, alors je suis venue me balader.  
-Vous balader hein? Hé bien vous aurez tout le temps de venir vous balader en venant en retenue demain soir à 20.00 et 20 pts sont retirés à la maison de Serdaigle. (Ces folles n'en ont jamais assez ou quoi ?)  
-C'est vrai? fit joyeusement Tracy.  
-Mffff, soupira Severus, oui c'est vrai, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si réjouissant.  
-Ho si ! bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.  
»Tracy, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, TAIS-TOI donc ! » pensa-t-elle.  
-Retournez dans votre dortoir Miss, maintenant, ordonna Rogue.  
-Très bien…  
Tracy fit mine de partir mais fit volte-face :  
- Professeur?  
-Oui Miss? lança glacialement Rogue.  
-Vous sentez très bon!  
Rogue devint cramoisi et Tracy partit en courant.

Le lendemain, Tracy déambulait dans le couloir, aussi légère et heureuse qu'une abeille ayant trouvé la plus belle des fleurs ! (Mais n'était-ce pas vrai ? Severus Rogue est assurément une belle plante !)  
- Hola ! Fit Joyce, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, encore une qui est de bonne humeur... C'est l'opération "démontage photo" qui te fait cette effet ou le contrôle de métamorphose ?  
Tracy lui offrit son plus grand sourire avant de tout lui expliquer.  
- En retenue avec Sévy, et toute _seule_ ? La chance ! Râla Joyce. Mais on n'a pas potions aujourd'hui... Arf, je vais devoir essayer moi aussi de le renverser en plein couloir.  
En effet, même si le groupe entier avait été collé la veille, leur nombre forcerait Rogue à les laisser aux mains de Hagrid, ou encore de Rusard, pour brosser quelques chiens démons souterrains et réparer les frasques de Peeves. Mais Tracy avait obtenu le rêve de toutes sévyphiles : une retenue avec Rogue, _seule à seul_.  
Les deux amies marchèrent côte à côte, leur estomac criant famine, pour se rendre à la grande salle.  
- Le chef aussi était en forme, poursuivit Joyce, on l'entendait chanter de sa chambre... Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose d'heureux pendant la nuit...  
- Que chantait-elle ?  
- C'était bizarre, elle n'arrêtait pas d'hululer comme la Castaphiore : "Je ris de me voir si RICHE en ce miroir"...  
- C'est pas possible ! Elle va sûrement faire chanter (sans jeu de mot, please) Draco Malefoy avec la photo !  
- Sans nous en parler ? Ha ! Quelle traîtrise !  
Et les deux Serdaigles acquiescèrent d'un air rageur : certainement que Napoléon Pauline pourrait les renseigner sur la conduite à suivre...

Marie rageait: Tracy avait une retenue avec rogue le lendemain, et elle non... De plus, tracy avait fait perdre 20 points aux serdaigles! Mais cela n'était qu'un petit détail comparé à la soirée de rêve qu'elle allait passer...  
Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle: il était près de midi, et elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer ses amies du fait de sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait donc décidé de manger seule. Elle s'assit à la table des serdaigles presque vide, plongea la tête dans ses mains et se mit à râler et à pester pour elle toute seule, à voix haute...  
- Pffff, c'est dégueu, elle abuse... m'font tous chier, ras-le-cul...  
- Hum hum!  
Marie sursauta et se retourna vers l'imposante silhouette qui se trouvait dans son dos, et qui manifestement n'avait pas perdu une miette de son petit monologue...  
- Je suis persuadée que la vie est même bien plus cruelle que ça, miss Bouboutte. Pour vous en donner un aperçu, vous vous rendrez à mon bureau ce soir à 20,00, j'ai plein de choses captivantes à vous faire faire...  
- Oh non... génial! s'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue... (mirciii, mirciii, mirciii!) je m'excuse... (mes fesses ouais!) je ne le ferai plus... (waw, de bonne humeur maintenant!)  
- Pas de discussions, ça vous apprendra à insulter vos camarades!  
Marie dut faire un effort surhumain pour paraître suffisamment déçue...

_(Que ceux qui pensent que Rogue a peur de passer une colle seul avec Tracy tapent la touche UNE de leur télécommande…)_

Tracy s'assit à la table des Serdaigles toujours en se répétant la même phrase dans sa tête « je suis tombée sur sevy, je suis tombée sur sevy... »  
Elle regarda son assiette, elle n'arrivait même pas à sentir l'odeur de son déjeuner, la seule odeur qu'elle avait était celle de Severus. Un mélange d'épices pour potions ainsi que sa propre odeur, indéfinissable… Lorsqu'elle l'avait senti, Tracy sut qu'elle ne saurait jamais l'oublier.  
Abeille releva la tête et regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Severus y était, il ne faisait pas attention aux élèves, il était en grande conversation avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tracy était plongée dans sa contemplation, et elle dut faire son regard trop insistant car Rogue tourna la tête dans sa direction. Abeille eût un sursaut et détourna les yeux; rouge comme une tomate.  
-Tracy...TRACY !  
-Hein, quoi? Oui, retomba Tracy.  
-Ca fait trois fois que je t'apelle, lança Joyce.  
-Dé...désolée Joyce, j'étais... autre part.  
-Hé ! où ça ? Je peux savoir, la taquina Joyce.  
-Nulle part, que voulais-tu me dire ?  
-Je voulais te demander si tu mangerais les pommes de terres!  
-Non, non, vas-y prends les, dit Tracy, je ne mange pas de pommes de terre.  
- Ha bon? Pourquoi?  
-Je n'aime pas ça c'est tout, ni purée, ni chips, ni croquettes, heurk!  
-Ha, d'accord….  
- Bon je vais déjà en cours.  
Tracy se leva, jeta un dernier regard vers Severus et partit pour le cours de métamorphose.

Tracy et Marie se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la grande salle.  
- T'as faim, toi? demanda Marie.  
- Nooon, je ne peux rien avaler... Bien trop excitée!  
- Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est que 18h30... Je n'ai rien envie de faire entre deux.  
- Ben, on a qu'à s'asseoir sur les marches là, et...  
- … attendre!  
Les deux filles se posèrent sur les marches et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de leur après-midi, de l'interminable cours d'histoire de la magie suivi du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nettement plus captivant, quand tout à coup...  
- Hé, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? les appela Lunécume. Il est 20h15, vous n'aviez pas une rete...  
Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Tracy et Marie qui s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.  
Elles arrivèrent devant le bureau de Rogue, essoufflées. Tracy s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même.  
- Navrant... Vous n'êtes pas obligées de paraître essoufflées lorsque vous arrivez en retard, je ne vous prendrais pas en pitié. Venez!  
Et dans un mouvement « très sensuel », pensa Marie, de cape, il partit d'un pas vif, deux filles haletantes sur ses talons.  
- Ce soir, vous me nettoierez la salle de classe. La réincarnation de Londubat est passée par là... Je ne veux plus une poussière d'ici la fin de votre retenue. Et sans magie, bien sûr...  
Marie et Tracy prirent chacune un balai, et quand le sol fut reluisant au bout d'un long moment, Marie jeta un coup d'oeil à leur professeur, absorbé dans la correction de ses copies, elle pris deux éponges dans un seau et alla nettoya une table avec Tracy.  
- Je n'imaginais pas ça tout à fait comme ça, lui souffla-t-elle.  
- Au moins, renchérit Tracy, on peut l'admirer tout à loisir...  
- Oui, tu as raison, dit Marie après un coup d'oeil discret. Mas il ne faut pas q'il nous remarque... Je n'ai pas envie de le voir en colère ce soir!  
- Quoique... Il est tellement séduisant lorsqu'il est en colère! murmura Tracy.  
- Oui! Mais ce qui serait amusant, c'est de le voir sourire, ricana Marie en chassant une araignée de la table du bout de son éponge.  
- Sourire? Lui? Non, ça ne lui irait pas du tout! s'exclama Tracy, peut-être un peu trop fort, en écrasant carrément l'araignée sur la table.  
- Pourtant, ça pourrait être amusant, je pense qu'il serait beau dans toutes les circonstances!  
- Tu crois? Oui c'est possible, c'est Severus Rogue tout de même...  
- Oui, dit Marie, rêveuse. L'homme le plus sex...  
-Hum hum, fit une voix mi glaciale mi amusée derrière elles.  
-...y de Poudlard,murmura Marie en même temps que la voix glaciale.  
Les deux filles firent volte-face.  
« Pitié ! Qu'il ait tout entendu » pria Tracy.  
-Professeur Rogue! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? questionna Tracy.  
-Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié,vous êtes ici en retenue et non dans un salon de thé pour parler de vos -il se pencha très très près des deux demoiselles-... amours, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
Marie frissonna et crut fondre sur place, tandis que Tracy le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.  
« Pas possible, pas possible, il s'est penché trop près, je vais fondre mffffff » songea Marie.  
-Hé bien Miss, pourrais-je savoir quel est ce professeur si "sexy" dont vous parliez à l'instant? questionna innocemment Severus en regardant Tracy.  
-B..b...bi..bien sûr Pr...professeur, bégaya Tracy.  
Sméagol, voyant qu'Abeille ne s'en sortait pas, vola à sa rescousse.  
-Quel professeur dites-vous?...Vous devriez le savoir puisque, j'en suis sûre, vous avez écouté toute notre conversation! se moqua Marie.  
Severus fit un rictus, que Tracy et Marie trouvèrent à croquer, et reprit:  
-Effectivement,vous avez le sens de la déduction Miss Bouboutte. Ainsi donc, le sombre professeur Rogue de Poudlard ne vous est pas "indifférent", fit ironiquement Severus.  
-C'est-à-dire que, heu, ben vous savez, vous êtes le seul "potable", tenta Tracy.  
-Vous vous enfoncez Miss Folledingue.  
-Je...je... (glups Merlin ! Qu'il change de regard sinon je lui saute dessus ! »  
-Mais vous avez vu l'heure! Il est plus d'une heure du matin! lâcha Tracy pour se sortir de ce pétrin.  
-Effectivement, retournez à votre dortoir toutes les deux et... faites de BEAUX -il insista bien sur le mot- rêves, acheva-t-il ironiquement avant de les mettre à la porte.  
Tracy et Marie se retrouvèrent dans le couloir ,elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
-C'est moi qui ai rêvé ou tout ça s'est vraiment passé?  
-Ma chère Tracy,je crois que malheureusment cela s'est bien passé!  
Arrivée à la tour des Serdaigles, elles sautèrent sur le lit de Lunécume ,où Marie lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
- Ben dites donc les filles, et s'il savait que vous n'êtes pas les seules! s'exclama Joyce.

_(Que ceux qui pensent que Rogue cachent quelque chose tape la touche "étoile"de leur télécommance ! Touche d'urgence !)_


	7. Chap 6 : Pactisons avec l'ennemie ?

**Disclaimer : On se base sur les livres de Rowling.**

**Kikoooo la compagnie ! Continuons sur notre glorieuse lancée ! Chapitre 6 !**

**RAR :**

**Griselle : **C'est Ryannon qui s'occupe des tickets, et crois-moi, ses prix sont élevés… ;-) Mais que serions-nous prêtes à payer pour faire un tour dans la baignoire du maître ? Héhéhé ! Kisss

**Ailes écarlates : **Mdr ! Voici la suite, place au carnage ! ;-) Bisss

**La folleuh** : Toi aussi tu sens que c'est louche ? Ayaya ! Il a peut-être un plan, qui sait ? Ou alors, ils nous aiment ? (Ne rêve pas trop, Luné, lol) Bisoussss !

**Snapi-Snapo** : Merci beaucoup ! Nous sommes ravies que tu apprécies autant, bisousss !

**Angie-Black** : Nous sommes également surprises, et on craint le pire ! Lol, kissss !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pactisons avec l'ennemi(e) ?**

Saludian se déplaçait en silence dans les couloirs du château. La tête dans les nuages et ses pensées fixées sur une personne: Mara, une des plus jolies serpentardes. (Smiley avec des cœurs qui sortent des yeux.)  
D'ailleurs, cette fille était l'une de ses seules relations à Poudlard, Saludian étant souvent mis à l'écart des autre élèves: il aimait généralement être seul.  
Sa cousine ne voulait pas l'aider: tant pis, ou tant mieux, après tout, il n'avait nullement besoin d'elle... La seule chose qui le préoccupait était Rogue qui lui avait donné une retenue...  
Il n'irait pas, préférant de loin la compagnie de Mara à ce "vieux con". **(Attention, lynchage de lutin programmé dans un chapitre ultérieur, nul n'insulte le Maître sans en subir les conséquences)** Il n'aimait pas Rogue, et réciproquement Rogue le haïssait... Saludian était le premier a mettre le chaos dans ses cours et la seule chose qui ne lui fit pas perdre des millions de points fut l'ignoble envie de ce professeur de gagner la coupe...  
En temps normal, Saludian était le meilleur pour repérer une personne dans le noir ou pour se dissimuler mais, peut être à cause de Mara qui occupait toutes ses pensées, ils ne vit pas sa cousine...

Et plus encore… Dans un coin, tapissée dans l'ombre se tenait une jeune fille en mal d'action héroïque. Pauline, qui avait passé l'après-midi à réhabiliter son uniforme de la Grande Armée ainsi que le bicorne de son ancêtre. L'épée dans le fourreau, elle cherchait un Anglais pour faire un duel ou alors toute personne ayant un sabre à porter de main. Malheureusement, c'était chose rare à Poudlard.  
Elle remarqua, non sans joie, qu'un misérable Serpentard (statuer « ennemi héréditaire » par le décret Austerlitz) était seul dans les couloirs et, surtout, il semblait ne pas être très prudent. L'effet de surprise allait être assurer !  
Elle se glissa doucement contre le mur pour se mettre à sa hauteur et, après avoir fait un plan rapide de retrait des troupes, c'est à dire pour son retrait et celui de Berthier, sa loutre. Ce dernier traînait dans ses jambes, attendant les ordres. Pauline se retourna vers lui.  
- Berthier, nous allons fondre sur l'ennemi et pour le retrait, mais ce sera inutile, il faudra se séparer. Lannes et Bernadotte arriveront d'un moment à l'autre. Enfin, je l'espère…  
La loutre semblait acquiescer. Après avoir vérifier son épée, elle se préparait à fondre sur l'ennemi mais, alors qu'elle sortait de l'ombre, une autre personne fondit sur l'ennemi : c'était le professeur Angelle, la co-directrice des Serpentards, et l'ennemi premier n'était autre que Saludian Navaro.  
-Et merdouille ! s'exclama Pauline. C'était un piège ! Berthier, courage, nous pouvons les battre ! Lannes et Bernadotte vont bientôt venir ! Ils ont pas intérêt à se la jouer Grouchy, ceux-là !  
Angelle se retourna vers Pauline qui avait l'épée à la main. Berthier s'arrêta net, ne pouvant pas reculer par dignité, ni avancer.  
-Mlle Bonaparte, que faites-vous là avec une épée dans la main ?  
-Et bien, je me promène, mentit-elle en souriant. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule...  
Angelle s'approcha de la jeune Serdaigle, éminente héritière du célèbre Napoléon Bonaparte… Elle allait en prendre pour son grade….  
- Est-ce un effet de mon imagination, miss Bonnepatte, ou les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs, à la nuit tombée ? susurra-t-elle en appuyant le « bonnepatte »…  
La Serdaigle en eut le souffle coupé… elle devint rouge serrant convulsivement son épée dans le creux de sa main….  
- Je pense que Saludian saura vous répondre mieux que moi… rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté...  
« Elle n'a donc pas relevé l'insulte, voila une Serdaigle intelligente, ils se font rares de nos jours… et en plus elle a du répondant… mais pourquoi n'est-elle donc pas à Serpentard ? Avec un ancêtre aussi sexy en plus… » pensa Angelle.  
A peine allait-elle répondre qu'un mâle viril, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui, les cheveux au vent, surgi de nulle part (musique dark vador).  
- Tiens donc, Professeur Snape s'il vous plait ! Vous tombez bien…. Cette petite sotte se promenait dans les couloirs par cette heure tardive…. Heureusement que Saludian m'a prévenu à temps…  
Le professeur eut une mine satisfaite…  
- Je vous félicite Saludian, dit-il, 20 points pour Serpentard ! Et quand à vous jeune impertinente…. Je pense que 30 points de moins pour Serdaigle et deux semaine de retenue dans mon bureau s'imposent…  
Le professeur se retira mais quelque chose dans le visage de la petite avait alerté Angelle, elle avait l'air réjoui à l'idée de passer quelques jours dans le bureau de son collègue… ce qu'elle comprenait fort bien par ailleurs….  
Une alliance s'imposait donc… après tout, n'était elle pas la petite fille de bonnepatte ?  
Elle l'a retint donc dans son bureau pour « discuter » de sa conduite…

Pauline suivit la professeur adjointe avec résignation. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait...  
-Asseyez-vous, miss, fit Angelle en désignant un fauteuil.  
-Que me voulez-vous ? attaqua Pauline, en restant debout.  
-Pas besoin d'attaquer toute de suite, répliqua Angelle. Je vois que vous appréciez la compagnie du professeur Rogue...  
Pauline rougit légèrement mais tint bon. Sa fierté et son ego étaient bien plus développés que celui d'un simple mortel.  
-Et pourquoi croyez-vous cela ? Vous ne devez pas être insensible non plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
Arf, cette petite était décidément un peu trop intelligente à son goût… Mais quitte à devenir alliées…. Autant être honnête tout en faisant que les choses avancent à bon compte….  
- Je trouve en effet le professeur Snape aussi charismatique l'était votre ancêtre… ce cher Napoléon … Bonaparte, fini-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.  
La tirade eut l'effet escompté… Soudain, Pauline fût d'humeur à parler, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu sans doute, mais c'était pour une noble cause…  
A la fin de l'entretien, elle avait apprit bien des choses, notamment qu'un groupe de serdaigles avaient formés une organisation pour « attraper » Severus… Il fut donc convenu d'une rencontre secrète entre elle et le groupe…  
Pauline irait leur parler, mais elle craignait de toute évidence la réaction de leur chef…..

Tracy était couchée, les yeux levés sur le "plafond" de son lit à baldaquin auquel elle avait jeté un sort pour qu'il apparaisse comme le plafond de la Grande Salle. Elle aimait regarder le ciel, par tous les temps, ça lui permettait de s'échapper un peu, de rêver et de plonger dans ses pensées. Et ses pensées justement était tournée vers une seule personne: Le Seigneur des Cachots. Il fallait vraiment trouver quelque chose pour se l'approprier, elle le partagerait bien sûr avec le Clan . Mais comment faire? Il était si intelligent, il aurait de suite des doutes si quelque chose clochait.  
Abeille se mit a chercher une solution et BINGO ! Une idée germa dans sa petite tête! Elle s'écria toute seule  
-Une PHILTRE!Oui c'est ça...  
De son côté, Marie était elle aussi allongée dans son lit, rêveuse, à se chantonner des chansons pour elle-même, à rêver de ce cher professeur... C'est sûr, la retenue avait été une réussite! Ce cher professeur était enfin au courant de ce qu'elles ressentaient pour lui... Mais étais-ce vraiment positif ? Elle craignait maintenant son comportement futur... Elle aurait mieux fait d'être plus discrète!  
Marie en était là de ses réflexions quand elle se plia en deux sous la douleur: quelque chose de très lourd venait de lui sauter dessus!  
- Tracy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure?  
- Oui, oui, mais j'ai eu une sacrée bonne idée!  
- C'est gentil de nous la faire partager… siffla une voix autoritaire.  
-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla tracy  
-Chuuut ! C'est moi, Ryannon !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre dortoir ? chuchota marie.  
- Y en a qui aimerai dormir, gémit Joyce dans son lit...  
-Y en a qui malgré le fait qu'elles aient une superbe chambre particulière n'aimeraient pas être exclues de ses amies et de leur complot, rétorqua Ryannon, et quand à vous deux, poursuivit-elle en pointant du doigt marie et tracy, je ne vous félicite pas !  
-Ben pourquoi ? répondit tracy hébétée.  
- J'étais, par pur hasard, en train de faire ma ronde de préfet du coté des cachots... ET MEME MOI J'AI ENTENDU VOS COMMERAGES !  
- Pas difficile avec tout l'attirail que t'as acheté aux jumeaux Weasley, lança Joyce...  
- Toujours est-il que grâce à vous, on va être bonne pour des retenues avec Rusard, même individuelles...  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna marie.  
-Un homme si intelligent, si intègre et si mâture ne va pas s'emmerder avec des gamines... Il en aura vite marre de nos simagrées et il va nous envoyer chez le concierge ou chez mac-go, ou encore Flitwik, pour avoir la paix !  
- Plausible, répondit mystérieusement Tracy, mais c'est la que moi et mon philtre, on intervient...

Loin de ces discutions pathétique sur Rogue. Saludian suivait sa route vers le jardin... Trop heureux de s'en être tiré a si bon compte...  
Sa "cinglée" de cousine était partie avec la serdaigle et l'autre « timbré » de professeur avait suivi les deux filles...  
Il avait même réussi à faire gagner des points à Serpentard...  
Arrivé dans l'escalier menant à l'extérieur, Saludian vit enfin Mara.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut Saludian, le regard de Mara s'illumina et elle courut l'accueillir.  
- Tu es une minute en retard, dit-elle tendrement sans une once de reproche dans la voix, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.  
- J'ai eu un petit règlement de compte avec ma cousine, dit-il avec un petit sourire, répondant ardemment à son étreinte.  
- Vite! Sortons dans le Parc avant de nous faire attraper! Dit précipitamment Mara.  
Ils sortirent discrètement du château puis se dirigèrent vers un endroit discret et à l'abris des regards...

Marie décida de sortir prendre l'air: elle se sentait mal, et puis les filles avaient terminé leur petite discussion, elle avait donc de quoi réfléchir tout à loisir.  
Sa tête tournait un peu, elle s'appuya contre un mur le temps que le sol redevienne horizontal, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qui lui coupa directement tout mal de tête: Mara et Saludian étaient en train de s'enlacer dans un couloir... Elle les regarda un moment, intriguée, puis ils sortirent dans le parc : la curiosité l'emportant sur la décence, elle les suivit discrètement: ils avaient l'air de vouloir s'isoler: des potins en perspective...

Saludian était une personne très discrète qui s'était entraîné dur pour passer inaperçu n'importe où...  
La serdaigle qu'il le suivait était aussi facile à repérer qu'un éléphant dans un couloir...  
Saludian se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers la jeune fille:  
-Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici, ce n'est pas la direction du bureau de Rogue, dit-il d'un air sombre, et je crois qu'on va te faire comprendre qu'il est dangereux de se promener seule dans un couloir quand on ne sait pas passer inaperçu...  
-Mais je me promenais, répondit la serdaigle trois fois plus fort que le Serpentard, et nous avons tous trois commis la même faute envers le règlement... Vous croyez vraiment m'impressionner?  
-Je crois que tu as mal compris: je me fout éperdument du règlement, mais nous n'aimons pas les fouineuse...  
C'est le moment que choisis Dumbledore pour ouvrir la porte menant à l'extérieur, le vieil homme avait les bras devant lui et marchait en silence:  
- Mais que... murmura Saludian.  
- Il doit être somnambule, se contenta de dire Mara.  
Dumbledore avait l'air de murmurer dans son sommeil et on pouvait comprendre certains de ces mots distinctement:  
- … élèves, couloirs, nuits, amourette, adolescence, punition…  
Les trois personnages comprirent aussitôt que Dumbledore jouait la comédie et attendirent que celui-ci cesse et leur donne une punition... Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles deux bonnes minutes avant que  
Dumbledore ne retourne à l'intérieur... Et les trois élèves repartirent penauds pour regagner leur chambre _respective_.  
De l'autre coté du château, Dumbledore s'étranglait de rire...

Mara n'avait rien dit lorsque son amie de Serdaigle s'était fait reprocher par Saludian son manque de discrétion et sa curiosité, mais dès que celui-ci s'était éloigné, non sans avoir au préalable souhaité à sa chérie une bonne nuit - loin des regards indiscrets de la Serdaigle trop bavarde, elle s'approcha de Marie et la sermonna gentiment, mais néanmoins vexée :

_Attention, ce passage narratif va passer en mode théâtre pour mieux restituer l'aspect dramatique:_

_Mara_ : Pourquoi tu nous épiais! Tu sais très bien pourtant que j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec Saludian, tu es la seule à le savoir, et tu nous gâches notre première sortie en amoureux! Soit plus discrète la prochaine fois que tu voudras savoir "comment on fait... "!

_Marie_ : Ok!(_ un peu dépitée_), mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Luné ne doit pas être au courant que tu sors avec lui! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder ma langue, et c'est plus dur quand je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois la garder!

_Mara_ : - Parce que... _(Mara baisse encore la voix)_ ...Parce que Luné sera jalouse si elle sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans ma vie...

_Marie_ _(Elevant la voix) :_ QUOI! TU VEUX DIRE QUE TOI ET LUNÉ...?

_Mara_ : - Chuuuuuuuuuut! Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu la connais et tu me connais, on est inséparable, et ça lui fera sans doute un choc si elle s'aperçoit que je me partage avec quelqu'un d'autre...

_Marie (Yeux brillants, car elle voit dans cette confidence un atout qu'elle pourra ressortir en cas de besoin.):_ - Ha ok!

_Mara_ : Bon, passe une bonne nuit, et souviens toi d'être plus discrète!

_Marie_ : Oui! Bonne nuit toi aussi!

_Elles regagnent toutes deux leurs dortoirs respectifs._


	8. Chap 7 : La révolte du lutin !

_Disclaimer : Nous empruntons le monde magique inventé par Rowling, et son personnage le plus charismatique et le plus sensuel, alias Severus Rogue, le seul, l'unique…_

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! _L'affiche_ de cette fic est en ligne sur notre site, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir ! Il s'agit de nos vraies têtes mises à la place des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux. (Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup d'œil, lol )**

**RAR**

**Mariecool** : Merci, on se dépêche ! C'était la première fois que Mara apparaissait dans la fic, c'est une Serpentarde. Lorsque tu confonds, tu peux toujours te référer aux fiches d'identité au début. Kissss !

**Griselle** : Disons que lors qu'on est à huit pour écrire, on part parfois dans tous les sens au grès de nos idées… Mais comme tu le dis, il n'y a qu'une direction, nyarf nyarf ! Bisoussss

**La Folleuh : **Saludianressemble à Syd ? La nuit tous les serpents sont gris, lol ! Je n'ai pourtant rien à voir avec le personnage de Saludian, il appartient tout entier à _Rogers le lutin_, le seul auteur masculin de notre équipe. Kisss

**Elfie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! ;-) bisoussss

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La révolte du lutin.**

_Mr Navaro, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à neuf heures précises, cela passera avant vos autres cours.  
Rogue  
_  
C'était le mot qu'une chouette venait d'envoyer à Saludian.  
A neuf heures, il devrait avoir histoire de la magie, un cours très passionnant, et ,sachant que cette "confrontation" avec Rogue devrait avoir lieu tôt ou tard, il décida de ne pas le décevoir...  
Il dit à Mara de prévenir son professeur et se rendit vers les cachots:  
"- Je vous attendais, asseyez-vous, je vous prie"  
Rogue souriait, cela était anormal, il venait de sécher une de ses colles et pensait lui avoir mis la rage... De plus, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Rogue sourire.  
"- Très bien, monsieur Navaro, je vais en venir au fait: vous n'êtes pas venu à ma retenue et je devrait vous punir, mais je vais vous donner une chance de vous rattraper..."  
Rogue mit une pause... Et regarda Saludian avec un sourire amical qui ne lui ressemblait pas  
"- On m'a dit que vous vouliez devenir auror.  
- Oui Monsieur.  
- Auror espion.  
- Oui Monsieur.  
- Dans ces missions, vous devrez souvent avoir des informations confidentielles, que vous ne devrez révéler à personne, tout en devant effectuer une tache. Dans ma grande bonté je me propose de vous entraîner... Vous êtes libre de refuser, bien entendu."  
Bref, Rogue voulait se servir de lui...  
"- Et si je refuse ?  
- Je m'arrangerais pour que votre retenue soit multipliée par ... un grand nombre."  
Que faire ? Saludian n'aimait pas vraiment Rogue, et lui n'aimait pas Saludian, pourquoi lui donner une mission confidentielle? Y avait-il un piège ? Mais, de toute façon, Saludian se sentait trop excité pour refuser.  
"- Très bien j'accepte.  
- Bien, alors, j'aimerais vous parler d'un groupe de _Serdaigles_...  
- ...  
- J'aimerais que vous me relatiez tout de leur vie privée : quantité de travail, influence politique, petits amis, loisirs, etc…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ne posez pas de questions, un espion n'en pose pas...  
- Bien... Et qui sont ces Serdaigles ?  
- Tout est dans cette enveloppe, vous pouvez disposer..."

Saludian, une fois sorti, déchira l'enveloppe, il ne reconnut qu'un nom: Ryannon.  
Elle était la meneuse d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle dont Saludian ne connaissait pas les noms (même si son flair lui criait que c'était ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas sur la liste.)  
Pourquoi Rogue s'intéressait-il à ces filles ?  
Elles étaient toutes très jolies mais… non... Pas Rogue...  
Et Saludian se hâta de chasser la pensée idiote qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais Rya, c'est pour notre bien ! déclara Pauline tandis que ce chef faisait les cents pas devant elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait fait.  
- Notre bien ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Notre bien ? Je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire pour ton bien, moi !  
- Joyce, vite, amène la dose de caféine de Rya, elle veut me faire la peau !  
Luné se précipita, administra une bonne dose de café ainsi que quelques cigarettes pour calmer leur chef. Cette dernière s'assit sur un fauteuil. Elle se reposa quelques instants.  
Joyce regarda Pauline.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?  
- J'ai parlé de notre groupe à la prof adjointe, Dark.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Bah, elle m'a pris par les sentiments...  
Quand Pauline parlait d'être prise par les sentiments, c'était de Bonaparte dont il s'agissait. Joyce soupira.  
- Et ?  
- Elle veut nous aider.  
- Bon, on va bien voir ça... Quand Rya sera en possession de ses moyens...  
- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !  
- C'est quoi ce grognement ? s'interrogea Pauline .  
- Rya en colère, répondit calmement Luné, t'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent, tant qu'elle mord pas t'es sauvée...  
Leurs deux regards glissèrent avec inquiétude sur leur chef, une lueur de désespoir était dans ses yeux.  
- Elle va vouloir prendre ma place, elle va vouloir prendre ma place...  
- Mais non Rya, répondit Luné, personne ne peut être aussi charismatique et machiavélique que toi.  
- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu, chuchota Pauline.  
- J'essaie de lui remonter le moral, grogna Luné...  
- De plus, renchérit Pauline, tu es l'actionnaire majoritaire de notre petit groupe...  
- T'as raison, clama Ryannon en se relevant, je vais pas me laisser abattre par cette pimbêche... Si elle veut être des nôtres, c'est à la condition exclusive qu'elle soit sous mes ordres... Je vais écrire un contrat...  
- Euh, s'inquiéta Luné, c'est une prof, elle risque de mal le prendre, et puis elle est en position de force tu sais.  
Un sourire de sadisme pur se dessina sur le visage de la préfète :  
- ça mesdemoiselles, c'est sous-estimer mes relations au ministère...

Tracy, Marie, Pauline, Ryannon, Happer...  
Les noms de Tracy et Pauline étaient entourés en rouge, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il fallait se renseigner sur elles prioritairement... Ou... Peut-être autre chose...  
Cependant, il connaissait au moins une des raisons: ces filles n'arrêtaient pas de dévorer le professeur Rogue des yeux, et on pouvait trouver ça bizarre…  
Mais se pourrait-il que le professeur des potions ait envie d'avoir une aventure avec des collégiennes ? Cela expliquerait le rouge !  
De plus, en passant la moitié de leurs temps à regarder leur prof, elles n'avaient pas remarqué que la moitié des garçons leur jettaient des regards en billet, un peu plus discrètement...  
Saludian voyait souvent ses voisins de devant se concerter pour finir un filtre et se demander comment le leur faire avaler...  
Saludian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, autant de filles sur Rogue, c'était du gâchis, mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien...  
Ils allaient donc se rendre à la salle commune et chercher l'une de ces filles...

Marie regardait patiemment Ryannon rager contre Pauline, en espérant qu'elle se calmerait. Après tout, c'est vrai que Pauline avait fait une grosse bourde en parlant de leur organisation à un professeur, mais comme elle la connaissait, elle n'avait pas voulu leur causer de tort, elle avait juste tendance à réfléchir après avoir parlé. Et puis, après tout, peut-être le professeur Angelle avait dit vrai, et elle serait en mesure de les aider...  
Marie en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle aperçut, près de la porte de la salle commune, un jeune garçon qui les observait. Elle le connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où. Soudain, elle revit dans un flash son amie Mara et le jeune Serpentard dans les couloirs.  
- C'est donc lui... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Le chéri de Mara... Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire dans la salle commune des Serdaigles !  
Les filles, appela-t-elle tout haut. Hé ho, Rya, tout le monde, baissez d'un ton, je crois qu'on nous espionne...  
- Si je vous espionnais, vous ne m'auriez jamais aperçu, dit Saludian très calme.  
- Comment t'as fait pour rentrer sans le mot de passe ?  
- Il suffit d'avoir des oreilles et de savoir écouter, dit-il d'un air évident.  
Cela mit un froid entre les deux personnages qui ne s'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup.  
- En fait, je cherchais Mrs Bonaparte.  
- ...  
- Par ma faute, elle a fait perdre des points à Serdaigle et écopé d'une semaine de retenue, je viens arranger cela.  
Quelle honte... Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à un Serpentard, mais de là à faire croire qu'il voulait suivre le règlement...  
Et qu'allaient penser ces filles ? Pauline allait sans doute être heureuse de pouvoir échapper à trois semaines de retenues avec Rogue, mais qu'allaient penser les autres ?  
De toute façon, Pauline ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, trois semaines de retenues avec Rogue était une chance inespérée, que venait faire ce guignol ?  
Elle commença à sortir son épée et à faire des moulinets avec, prouvant qu'elle savait s'en servir :  
- Je vous conseille de déguerpir... Et vite.  
Marie regarda Saludian avec amusement : ce garçon ne disait pas la vérité. Un Serpentard qui vient aider une Serdaigle, on n'avait jamais vu ça ! Mara était sans doute la seule Serpentarde à ne manifester aucune animosité envers les Serdaigles.  
Elle se retint de rire en voyant Pauline s'énerver : vouloir lui enlever ses trois semaines de retenues? Il allait sûrement le regretter !

Soudain, Mara entra dans la salle commune comme si c'était la sienne et déclara joyeusement :  
- Salut les filles ! Je viens vous rendre visite...  
Et elle percuta avec force Saludian, qui fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse, entraînant les Serdaigles et la Serpentarde avec lui, ce qui fit un joli tas de jambes et de bras entremêlés et dissipa la colère et la gêne passagère des adolescent(e)s.  
- Oups, Je suis désolée Saludian... Saludian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici chez les Serdaigles ?  
- En fait, je suis ici pour voir quelques filles...  
- QUOIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! NAN, JE VEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! ALORS NOUS DEUX, C'ÉTAIT BIDON, JUSTE UN SOIR ET BYE BYE ? T'ES DÉGUEULASSE ! ET MOI L'IDIOTE QUI CROYAIS QUE TU TENAIS À MOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS QUE TU M'ADRESSES LA PAROLE ! JAMAIS !  
Et elle pivota sur elle-même, traversa le passage secret et disparut dans l'ombre en cachant son visage dans ses mains.  
Saludian et les autres filles étaient interdits, ne sachant quoi dire... Saludian fut le premier à se réveiller :  
- Mara ! cria-t-il.  
Sa voix était rauque sous l'émotion et il était gêné des regards des autres filles sur lui.  
- Non Mara, reviens !  
Et il partit à sa recherche.

Mara avait parcouru une assez longue distance, tourné et retourné dans les couloirs de Poudlard et elle était hors d'haleine. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle fut prise d'une envie de se jeter sur Saludian et de déverser sur lui sa colère et son chagrin.  
- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te parler ! vociféra-t-elle avec colère en se jetant sur l'ombre qui s'approchait rapidement.  
Il s'ensuivit une belle bousculade mais rapidement elle fut dominée et collée au sol sur le dos, une baguette pointée sur sa tempe. La silhouette n'appartenait pas à Saludian mais à un homme d'une trentaine d'années et aux longs cheveux noirs et une expression féroce sur le visage...  
- Professeur Rogue !  
Le professeur frémit puis reconnut la plus brillante élève de sa classe (smiley victorieux) et retira sa baguette. Il avait le souffle court suite au corps à corps qu'il venait de livrer - malgré son apparente fragilité, Mara était très sportive et expérimentée - et interrogea froidement son élève :  
- Mlle Heartsheaven ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous promenez et que vous m'agressez en pleine nuit de cette façon ?  
- Je suis désolée Professeur, je...  
Elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais pas au point de s'en ouvrir à son directeur de maison... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...  
L'expression du Professeur Rogue se radoucit, ayant remarqué que quelque chose n'allait chez son élève, et d'un ton moins rude, il proposa :  
- Venez dans mon bureau, nous en discuterons seul à seul...  
Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Elle le suivit docilement.  
"- Mr, je veux vous parler ! hurla Saludian à Rogue.  
- Je suis occupé pour l'instant, vous le voyez bien !  
- Vous allez m'écouter, oui ! vociféra le jeune homme en marchant maintenant vers le professeur.  
Rogue lui envoya un regard lourd de menace.  
- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, s'emporta Saludian, j'en ai marre de vos conneries ! Il tira une liste de sa poche et la jeta à la face de Rogue.  
- Très bien, Saludian, nous allons parler, Mara, allez-vous en !  
- Elle vient avec nous, il faut qu'elle sache.  
- Je comprends, dit-il avec un sourire cruel, Mara, allez-vous en !

* * *

**Décidemment, Rogue ne veut pas jouer au Cupidon… **

**Ps : MPHDP et moiavons créer un compte FFW pour notre forum, et j'aimerais y transvaser la fic sans avoir à tout republier (et accessoirement, conserver des rewievs qui nous ont bien fait délirer...)... Si vous connaissez la méthode, ou si c'est impossible, dîtes le moi, svp, je ne suis pas douée en internet. Bisous ! A la prochaine !**


	9. Chap 8 : L'héritière

**Disclaimer : On se base sur les romans de Rowling.**

**Kikoooo !**

**Tout d'abord nous voudrions commencer par remercier _Zazaone_ d'avoir eu le courage de se proposer comme bêta-readeuse. Vous lui devez la correction du chapitre 7, et de celui-ci. **

**Elle est aussi la rédactrice de nombreuses fiches de lecture dans notre glossaire d'auteurs sur FFW (lien dans ma bio)… Merci Zaza ! **

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Griselle :** Nous avons chacun un personnage à charge, ce qui ne facilite pas toujours les choses… Merci, et bisous !

**Etincelle de Vie :** Rhôô ! Merci ! bisousss !

**La folleuh :** Alors, cette fic te fait dire qu'en comparaison « ce que j'écris, c'est pas si mauvais » Non mais digue ! Reviens iciii ! LOOOL C'est clair, c'est complètement décousu quand on s'y met à plusieurs :P Merchi pour mes lunettes, je les ai colorées par photoshop… Kisssss

**Elfie :** Merciii ! Voilà la suite, biz !

**Mariecool :** Image d'une divine clarté, en plus cupidon est très peu vêtu, si ce n'est pas du tout, miam ! Zoubi !

* * *

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : Nous allons transvaser cette fic sur le compte auteur « FFW », ceci est le dernier chapitre que je publierai sur mon compte personnel. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'héritière.**

****

- UN ESPION ! hurla Ryannon.

-J'avais dit d'être discrète...

- TU ME DONNES DES ORDRES...

- Shuttttttttt ! On se calme Rya, on se calme, fit Luné en lui tendant une cigarette... Tout va bien...

Un paquet de cigarettes plus tard...

- Ca va mieux...

- Je ne veux même pas savoir le budget mensuel de ses dépenses en cigarettes, fit Pauline.

- Si j'avais besoin d'un gestionnaire, je ferai appel à toi Pauline... Bon, on peut parler de choses sérieuses... Serpentard passe à l'attaque, il est temps de nous lancer dans le contre-espionnage...

- Ca par en live cette histoire, remarqua Tracy...

- MISSION n° 1 : la volontaire...

- Attends, ils sont pas bête les Serpentards, il faut être malin pour s'intégrer à leur maison... ou totalement taré, notifia Marie.

Le regard prédateur de Ryannon se tourna vers Luné. Devinant ses intentions, les autres filles se tournèrent vers elle.

- Luné, souffla doucereusement Ryannon.

- Euh... oui... plutôt... non, non pas question...

- Luné... répéta Ryannon d'un ton plus dangereux tandis que ses acolytes encerclaient la Serdaigle sans défense.

- Oui... trembla celle ci...

- Tu viens d'être désignée volontaire... Bienvenue agent 001.

- Et maintenant, s'exclama joyeusement Tracy, le costume... direction la lingerie... Il doit bien y avoir un uniforme de Serpentard qui traîne...

* * *

Marie regarda fièrement Lunécume, métamorphosée des pieds à la tête. Une vraie Serpentarde ! Elles avaient fait du bon boulot.

- Alors, quelle sera sa première mission ?

- Hum... grmmbl... On pourrait p'têtre... hum...

- Luné, arrête de râler. Tu es désignée volontaire, un point c'est tout ! répliqua Marie avec un sourire espiègle. Je propose qu'elle commence par tâter le terrain... Que dirais-tu de partir à la recherche de leur mot de passe ? Que tu n'aies pas l'air complètement stupide en poireautant deux heures devant la porte de leur salle commune !

- Marie, fit Rhyannon, même en ayant le mot de passe...

- HEY!

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Mais défendez-moi vous autres, gémit Joyce.

Un silence de plomb régna dans la lingerie.

- Ca va, ça va j'ai compris...

- Alors cette mission, reprit joyeusement Tracy.

- Ils vont jamais me croire, gémit Luné.

La jeune fille était en fâcheuse posture, et tentait une énième excuse pour se défiler.

- Tu oses prétendre que mon plan génialissime n'est pas parfait ! s'insurgea Ryannon.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit Luné.

- Si ! répondit Tracy, y'a cinq minutes.

Alors qu'elle était poussée vers la grande salle par ses prétendues amies, Luné essaya vainement de faire demi-tour vers la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- On te l'a expliqué quarante mille fois Luné, si les Serpentards croient que tu es une Serpentarde de souche, ils t'emmèneront d'office vers la salle commune et on pourra mettre notre plan d'écoute en action, lui ré-expliqua Marie.

- MAIS C'EST DANGEUREUX !

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis non, répondit Ryannon, c'est de moi, donc c'est parfait... Bon, elle se magne Pauline.

-J'arrive, cria la jeune fille, arrivant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Débraillée, comme son ancêtre Napoléon ne l'aurait jamais admis, elle peinait et tenait à bout de bras un sac qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Mais moi je vous dis que ça n'a pas marché avec Potter ! tenta une nouvelle fois Luné.

- Pas marché, s'exclama Tracy, on l'a carrément pris pour l'héritier... Souviens-toi, à l'époque on avait même établi un périmètre de sécurité  
autour de lui à ne pas dépasser.

- Je me souviens, dit Marie, même que le professeur Chourave a toujours pas compris pourquoi on rasait les murs dans la serre, et elle nous regarde toujours d'un drôle d'œil.

- C'est pas bientôt fini la séquence émotion, clama Pauline, c'est lourd !

-Elle a raison, dit Ryannon, rentrons.

* * *

La bande des irréductibles Serdaigles fit son entrée dans la grande salle, essayant ridiculement de cacher l'une d'elle, en créant un bouclier humain.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Moi avec elle, je ne m'étonne plus de rien, répondit Ginny.

- Elles ont peut-être passé trop de temps avec Lovegood, plaisanta Ron.

Harry se retourna vers la troupe. Au milieu de la pièce, les filles continuaient leur étrange manège, quand soudain, Ryannon prit un air terrifié ultra exagéré et poussa un cri strident, hurlant que le basilic était de retour ! Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir une minuscule couleuvre visiblement échappée d'un vieux sac de toile tenu par Pauline. Sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, Ryannon poussa violemment une de ses amies -Joyce Happer? - vers la couleuvre, et tremblant de peur, elle se mit a bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles avec énormément de consonnes sifflantes.

Prenant un air de princesse venant d'être libérée de la méchante sorcière par son prince, Ryannon écrasa violemment le serpent, puis sauta rapidement au cou de Luné, en disant qu'elle l'avait sauvée du basilic, puis tout aussi rapidement, elle se détacha d'elle, piaillant que oh mon dieu, elle était une fourchelangue, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Serdaigle, et qu'elle devait débarrasser illico ses affaires pour aller à Serpentard.  
Harry soupira, se retourna vers son assiette en se disant que décidément, il n'y comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez ces filles... marmonna Ron, perplexe.

Harry confirma son ami avec un hochement de tête avant de continuer à manger.

Quant à Joyce et toute la compagnie, les avis étaient partagés. Voici un bilan de leurs pensées :

Rya : _Je suis sûre qu'ils vont croire qu'elle est fourchelange ! C'était tellement réaliste ce qu'on vient de faire ! Normal, c'est un plan qui vient de moi ! Dommage, le basilic était un peu petit..._

Tracy: _J'espère que ça va marcher, j'espère que ça va marcher... Et puis, ça peut que marcher, vu que ça vient de Rya !_

Marie: _Ils ont pas l'air très convaincus ou alors, ils sont silencieux parce qu'ils ont la frousse ? Comme tout être normalement constitué, y'aurait pas déjà des hurlements, de la bousculade, des larmes, des prières ? _

Pauline: _Pauvre couleuvre, elle méritait pas ça..._

Joyce : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon vieux Merlin pour mériter ça ?_

En bref, la mission avait quelque peu échoué...

Pauline se dirigea vers Rya.

- Rya, on est amies ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça, Pauline, répliqua Rya. Pourquoi ?

- Tu penses que la mission est réussie ?

La Serdaigle regarda les alentours, voyant la plupart des élèves manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle hocha la tête, le doute s'installant en elle mais plutôt que de céder à la panique, elle regarda froidement son amie.

- Je ne sais pas si ton aïeul aurait été content de te voir aussi bien habillé !

Pauline se regarda, puis haussa les épaules. Elle se baissa pour prendre le cadavre de la couleuvre puis passa dans le petit groupe de Serdaigles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? s'enquit Tracy.

- Bah, elle a dit que j'étais mal habillée, répondit posément Pauline. On voit bien que c'est pas elle qui va chercher les couleuvres...

- Ca veut dire qu'on a raté, c'est ça ? demanda Marie, disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- En tout cas, elle n'a pas souffert. Je vais aller l'enterrer, pour que son âme repose en paix... dans le paradis des serpents...

Tracy et Marie la regardèrent avec étonnement. Joyce posa une main sur l'épaule de Pauline en la réconfortant. Puis Pauline partit, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules... Joyce se retourna vers les deux autres Serdaigles qui étaient très très surprise du comportement de leur amie.

- Oh, c'est une vieille histoire, déclara Joyce. Pauline adore les animaux. Avant d'avoir Berthier, sa loutre, elle avait Beauharnais, un python. Il est mort, écrasé par un Serpentard. Depuis, elle a publié un décret, le très célèbre décret Austerlitz, qui dit que "tout Serpentard, ou ayant des relations avec ces derniers (à par en cas de missions voir article 366, alinéa 8b), est classé ennemi héréditaire."

- Et pourquoi il est célèbre ? s'interrogea Marie.

- Parce qu'elle l'a placardé dans toute la salle commune, fit Rya. Elle veut que tout le monde soit au courant. Si elle savait qu'on était anglais, elle aurait fait la même chose...

- Et pour notre mission, on fait quoi ? intervint Tracy.

- Et bien, le plan A est un échec, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Joyce parle très mal le fourchelange...

- Normal, je ne le sais pas le parler ! coupa Joyce.

- Deuxièmement, Pauline n'a pas trouvé un basilic, ou du moins un serpent ayant à peu près la taille d'un basilic...

- Ca aurait été sympa à maîtriser, commenta Luné, énervée.

- Et troisièmement, reprit en force Rya, le moment n'était pas le bon. Nous allons devoir passer au plan B.

- Et c'est quoi, ton plan B ? marmonna Joyce.

- Pour le savoir, on va tous à la salle commune, réunion d'urgence !

- Et pour Pauline ?

- Elle reviendra, elle ne va pas faire la veillée au chevet d'une couleuvre morte! s'écria Rya, sans se rendre compte des regards posés sur elle.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Joyce semblait plus exténuée que jamais. Ce n'était pas seulement l'échec retentissant de cette mission qui la troublait, mais un autre détail... Mara, sa Serpentarde en sucre lui paraissait étrange ces derniers temps. Elle l'avait entendue crier contre Saludian, ce nabot qui les avait déjà dénoncées par le passé. Et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Lunécume. Un garçon, plus une fille en larmes ne signifie qu'une seule chose... Et elle sentit ses poings se fermer à cette pensée : Saludian... rackettait Mara...

Le ressentiment qui ressortit de cette outrageuse révélation lui fournit le courage nécessaire pour accepter enfin sa mission.

- Les filles, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle commune.

Son ton était devenu si solennel que toutes tremblèrent : cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Ne l'interrompez pas ! dit Ryannon, elle est sur le point de _réfléchir_.

Des "hooooo !" admiratifs jaillirent de toutes les bouches.

- J'ai une petite idée... Chef Ryannon, nous aurons besoin de ton influence sur le Ministère, et surtout sur la section qui s'occupe des familles et de la reconnaissance des enfants. J'aurai aussi besoin de ma soeur... Non ! Nul besoin qu'elle vienne à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle devant la grimace de Ryannon (car la soeur de Joyce était aussi insupportable qu'elle pouvait être belle), mais seulement qu'elle se fasse passer pour ma _mère _à distance... Elle acceptera de me fournir les documents nécessaires du moment que c'est pour ennuyer Rogue.

- Je ne te suis pas bien, intervint Marie.

Mais Pauline qui connaissait bien l'esprit tordu de son amie commença à saisir :

- Non, tu ne vas pas... Tu n'oserais pas...

- ça me coûtera beaucoup, admit Joyce les larmes aux yeux, car je ne pourrai plus prétendre séduire notre maître à tous... Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je dois passer pour une vraie Serpentarde. Et si je ne peux pas me faire passer pour une descendante de Salazar, alors choisissons une autre famille !

Un vent de suspens insoutenable passa entre les Serdaigles.

- En gros, souffla Tracy, tu as l'intention... de devenir _la fille de Rogue_ !

* * *

Commentaire de Zaza : Suspens insoutenable !

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE (lol, au cas où certains auraient sauté la partie du haut): Nous allons transvaser cette fic sur le compte auteur « FFW », ceci est le dernier chapitre que je publierai sur mon compte personnel. **


	10. RENDEZVOUS SUR FFW

La fic a été transvasé sur le compte "FFW" ! Hihaaaaa !

Pour vous y rendre : passez sur mon profil, l'histoire est dans la liste des favoris. (Je viens juste de l'y mettre, alors il se peut que lorsque ce messaage paraîtra, elle ne figure pas encore dans la liste...)

(J'aurais voulu mettre l'adresse directement sur ma biomais je ne suis pas arrivée à éditer mon profil aujourd'hui, ça n'arrête pas de sauter...)

Biz et à bientôt !

J'oubliais : le titre s'est allongé du coup : c'est devenu "Le Seigneur des Cachots, la communauté des Cachots".


End file.
